The Monsters of Iwa
by InfernoKing
Summary: There is a saying "you don't know what you have until it's gone." This is exactly what happens to Naruto and his sister Kasumi and after being Neglected and forgotten they have enough and leave with a new family. Konoha's loss and Iwa's gain. Watch as Naruto and his sister become the monsters of Iwa. Naruto/harem. Strong Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**The Monsters of Iwa**

**Hey guys InfernoKing here and this will be my first fan-fiction and I hope that it goes well. It will also contain small elements of Tokyo Ghoul. Now then got that out of the way shall we begin?**

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**6 Years after the Kyuubi Attack**

In a country known as the land of fire laid a village... it was not just any village but a village full of ninja known as shinobi and kunoichi. This village was known as the village hidden in the leaves or Konohagakure which most people knew it. This village was considered the biggest and most powerful, largest, and most prosperous in all the Elemental Nations. The village was known for its stern teaching and the belief in that teamwork is everything. But our story doesn't start their, no our story begins with a happy well known family, or so that is what it seems.

Within this family was four members and the children, one boy and one girl both, but this story is about it was about the certain individuals that the family contains. The father of this seemingly happy family was the leader of this village who was the Yondaime Hokage and his name is Minato Namikaze, who had earned the nickname the Yellow Flash due to his speed. He was a man who had bright, blue eyes and spiky, blond hair. Minato also had jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. According to his teacher Jiraiya, Minato was considered to be very handsome.

The mother of this family was a beautiful woman, and her name was Kushina Namikaze and was a kunoichi that was feared throughout the village due to her _very_ short temper. Due to this she had earned her the nickname the Red Devil, because of the way that her vibrant and unique red hair stood whenever she was angry. She had a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes, fiery red hair, a common trait among the members of the Uzumaki clan, that fell down to her waist with strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left, keeping it out of her eyes.

The two kids were both six years old and both female, one of the girls had the red hair that her mother possessed and blue eyes her name was Narumi. The twin of the girl had blond hair just like her father, but had violet colored eyes and her name was Naruko.

The story doesn't revolve around these children either. No it was about a boy and his twin sister and they were both eight years old. The boy was named Naruto and you could tell he would be handsome and a heart breaker in the had a slim figure that had no amount of baby fat on it, all that you could see was the few small outlines of the tiny but compact muscles he contained. He had short blond hair with a red bang covering his left girl was very much like her brother she was beautiful girl and would become more every day her name was Kasumi. She had a small petite frame which was also showed no sign of baby fat and slight muscle like her brother. She also had short blond hair with a red bang that covered her right eye, both of the childrens eyes were the same as with azure blue on the outside and violet on the inside of the iris.

These were the forgotten children of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Namikaze, and their names were Naruto and Kasumi. These two children showed a cold and crude personality to almost everyone in Konoha, except to each other where they would show the most beautiful smiles people have ever seen.

Right now we find the boy and his sister looking outside their window from the two story house with the brother hugging his sister with their fingers interlocked a way of comforting each other, watching as their "parents" training their younger "sisters". They always asked their parents for training, but usually got brushed off for their sisters. Why you may ask yourself, because six years ago a masked man attacked their mother as she was giving birth to their sibling outside of the village.

The masked man was able to successfully remove the nine tails from their mother and set it on a rampage that started to destroy the village. Minato was able to take the nine tails to a secluded part outside of the village, and with the help of Kushina they were not only able to beat the man by sealing his chakra for a small amount of time. After the man had been drive away they had been able to divide and seal the nine tails chakra into the newborn girls and the soul back into Kushina making her stable enough to survive. Due to having it ripped out of her it had destroyed most of her chakra network ending her career as a kunoichi.

Narumi and Naruko were then presented to the village by their parents saying that they are the jailers and shall protect the village from harm, thus making them become worshiped by the villagers as heroes. The problem with this is that the eldest siblings were outcasts in their village as well as family becoming shunned for their sisters everyone all but forgot that the Hokage had two older children.

The brother and sister grew up in the shadows of their younger sisters. They were always forgotten in family activities such as vacations, parties, dinners and even their own birthdays. The parents merely thought of them as pests, and they were finally going to try one last time to gain recognition before giving up on them.

We can now find the Naruto and Kasumi going through the Namikaze family library that will certainly get them noticed inside their own home.

"Kasumi-chan have you found anything yet? I'm getting really bored looking for junk." Asked Naruto that was pilled under scrolls and trying to get up from underneath them, but failing miserably.

*Sigh* "No I haven't yet now get up from under the pile of scrolls and be helpful please." Kasumi told her brother and throwing a random scroll at her brother which comically hit him in the head, causing him to perform a face plant. While Kasumi was giggling at him, Naruto then opened up the scroll she had thrown at him labeled "_Chakra Control Practice_" and started reading said scroll.

"Kasumi-chan I found something it shows detailed descriptions of how climb trees and walk on water." Told a giddy Naruto while his sister was in the same state as him.

Then let's get going we can go to our favorite spot, because it will be perfect place to train in this stuff." Kasumi wisely told Naruto who only nodded in agreement to busy reading the scroll. She then grabbed his hand and interlocked their fingers before both of them started running to the "spot."

* * *

(_At the secret spot_)

Naruto and Kasumi arrived to the secret place that they were both thinking about. It was a lush green opening in the middle of the forest. It contained a small lake that had crystal clear water. Around the lake you could see vibrant and beautiful plants, along with animals running in the clearing or sleeping on the grass. When the duo arrived the animals all looked at them before going back to the activities they were conducting knowing that the two visitors wouldn't hurt them.

"Ok so it says to accomplish tree running we will have to add chakra to our feet and get the correct amount or else it won't work." Naruto informed the two of them while looking at a 15 foot tall tree.

"3, 2, 1 GO!" both yelled at the same time and when they reached the tree they both had different reactions. Naruto hadn't added enough chakra to his feet, causing him to slip and fall onto his back. Kasumi had the opposite reaction and added to much chakra resulting in her launching off the tree landing on her brother.

The two of them then for the next two hours spent all the time climbing up the tree and getting it perfect. They then started learning the water walking technique which resulted in them gaining drenched clothes after learning and perfecting it after five hours.

"We finally did it sis now we can show them were not useless" Naruto told his sister while rubbing her head that was in his lap resting. Kasumi merely nodded before forcing herself up and grabbing her brother's hand interlocking their fingers as always before they both starting heading home with smiles on their faces ready to show their parents what they learned.

What they never saw were two beautiful women in the tree watching the two run off into the distance. One of them had snow white hair while the other possessed pitch black hair.

"Such loving smiles, it always surprises me that they can even show that expression anymore due to the lives they lived" spoke the white haired women that was sporting a smile on her face that was showing love and longing towards the two children that left.

"Don't worry sis they will soon be out children and they will never be sad again, but it is funny they act like lovers never leaving each other's side and walking holding hands. I wouldn't be surprised if something happened between the two of them in the near future." Spoke the black haired woman to her counterpart while also giggling into her hand. The white head merely shook her head but nodded at the same time. With that the two women turned around and faded into nothing as though they were a figment of someone's imagination.

* * *

(_At the Namikaze Household_)

Naruto and Kasumi arrived at their home and went searching for their parents. They found them Sitting in the shade eating lunch without them. They were used to this, but it still slightly hurt none the less. The duo made it over next to the family and talking their time to not startle them and get in trouble.

"Ano mom and dad Kasumi and I would like to show you something we have been working on all day." Naruto told the parents who sighed at just wanting to eat lunch but nodded and waved at them to begin. When Naruto and Kasumi started walking on the water and walking on trees the parents were experiencing shock and anger at the same time, while Naruko and Narumi in surprised that their big bro and sis did something that they couldn't yet.

*SLAP-SLAP* "WHO TAUGHT YOU HOW TO DO THESE THINGS?!" Yelled Minato and his wife that just smacked the kids who were now in shock on the floor. They were rubbing the red marks on their faces that were very likely to become bruises because of the bluish coloring.

"W-we just went into the family library and took a scroll and taught ourselves." Who spoke a shocked and angry Naruto due to him and his sister being hit for no apparent reason.

"AND WHO TOLD YOU TO TAKE SOMETHING? GO TO YOUR ROOM AND DON'T COME OUT!" Kushina yelled and tried to hit the kids again.

Though when she did something interesting happened when the slap hit Naruto's skin it instead felt like she hit a steel wall and it stung her hand. The looked at their children and got slightly freaked out because they could have sworn Naruto and Kasumi's eyes changed for a split second. The pupils of their eyes turned blood red and the sclera turned pitch black, and the soon to be bruises on their faces disappeared in a second ; if they would have looked closely they could have seen something trying to come out of the back of their shirts. Though these changed were only for a split second and they only thought it to be their imagination.

Naruto and Kasumi then gave their 'parents' an ice cold glare that they gave everyone else in the village making both Kushina and Minato flinch in shock form looking into their eyes. The twin's faces then changed into an emotionless mask and the tone they spoke in sounded dead.

"Very well Hokage-sama and Namikaze-sama we will now leave to our room for interrupting your lunch." Spoke Naruto in a tone that didn't have an ounce of emotion. The parents then adopted downhearted expressions on their faces for not being called mother or father. All the while Naruko and Natsumi kept quiet through the whole ordeal not knowing what to do in this situation.

Naruto and Kasumi then swiftly left both shaking with rage while Kasumi just grabbed her brother's hand into hers to calm the both of them down. When they arrived at their room they opened the door only to be bathed in a bright white light making both of them flash away while the door softly closed itself.

* * *

(_An Unknown Location_)

The twins opened their eyes after the bright white light blinded the both of them. They looked around to find out where they were but all they saw was nothing. They then both tensed when they saw two people start to form in front of them. They both then gawked when they saw the beautiful appearances of the women that stood before them. Then women just merely giggled at their silly looking faces.

"Don't fret little children we aren't here children we aren't going to hurt you quite opposite actually." The blacked haired woman said resulting in the twins relaxing.

"Now that we go that out of the way would you like to know who we are?" The white hared woman asked. The twins nodded and the got the answer of their lives.

"I'm kami and this is my sister the goddess of death" she spoke as it was the most normal thing in the world. Naruto and Kasumi's eyes widened to the eyes of dinner plates and comically fainted next to each other.

"Don't you think that was a little blunt?" asked the now known goddess of death with a sweat drop on her head looking towards her sister.

"Maybe" Kami replied rubbing the back of her head with an embarrassed face.

Once the twins woke up again they then immediately looked at their feet with downcast expressions. They then asked a question that instantly broke the two goddesses' hearts.

"Why would you want to see us we are just nobody's?" The two kids were then hugged by the two women and started to shake before crying into their shoulders.

"You two are the most precious things in this world and were given a crappy hand." Kami spoke while rubbing Kasumi's head.

"And we have a question that we would like to ask the both of you" The Shinigami spoke and sitting down with Naruto in her lap. The two children looked up towards the two women wondering what their question was going to be,

"Would you two like to become our children?" asked the two goddesses' at the same time with a sliver of hope in their voices. Naruto and Kasumi immediately looked at the two women while having more tears collect in their eyes. They both looked at each other and smiled before hugging the women tighter.

"We would love too." The twins said at the exact same time. Both woman gained huge smiles on their faces placed kisses on the twin's heads. They then got up and straightened their clothes out.

"If that's the case then we can't have our children in a village that doesn't want them." stated Kami or newly named kaa-chan by her kids. Gaining a yes from everyone next to her.

"Then once we leave we can unlock your hidden power that was trying to escape earlier this afternoon, during the fight with your former parents." The Shinigami stated or newly named kaa-san by her new kids. While she stated this they were just staring at her with faces full of curiosity.

"What do you mean kaa-san? What tried to come out earlier this afternoon?" Naruto questioned while his sister just nodded next to him.

"Now-now kids let's leave the village and then we will explain everything." Kami told them who just nodded knowing they will be told later in the night.

"Now that we have that out of the way we should leave as soon as possible do you kids know when you can be ready?" Question the Shinigami.

Naruto and Kasumi both talked to each other before turning and facing their new mothers.

"We can honestly leave tonight, we don't really have a lot of things just a small amount of clothes." Responded Kasumi while Naruto agreed.

The two women frowned after learning this, but it did make it easier for them to leave the village as soon as possible and start training them to become stronger in learning there dormant abilities. With that said the twins and women teleported back into the plain looking room that was Naruto and Kasumi's and started getting ready for tonight.

* * *

(_Nighttime in Konoha_)

They were finally ready they were going to finally leave, and they were more than eager to leave. Naruto and Kasumi both looked around their room again to make sure they got everything they needed. They turned to their mother and nodded.

"You guys finally ready?" Kami asked to two children.

"Yes kaa-chan, we got all our clothes packed and we with your guys help earlier we copied every single thing in the family library." Kasumi responded then looked to her brother that had a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Is something bothering you bro?"

"No I'm just wondering when they will notice we left, I wish I could have been able to see their faces." Naruto responded his sister and hugged her while both of them giggled at the thought. With everything done the Goddesses' both grabbed their children's shoulders and teleported them into the cave to master their abilities. With them gone the leaf just lost 'The Centipede' and the 'One-eyed Owl' names that would later strike fear into anyone who heard it.

* * *

(2 Hours Later_)_

The two younger siblings Naruko and Natsumi were talking with each other trying to think of ways to make it up their elder siblings for what happened earlier that day.

"Maybe we can get mom to cook them any food they want, does that sound good?" Naruko asked her sister. Who just shook her head side to side negatively.

"No I'm pretty sure they can already cook without our help just fine… I know what about we show them how to do the stuff mom and dad taught us?" Kasumi said while Naruko nodded and both went to their brother and sisters room. As they were walking they were surprised to see how far Naruto and Kasumi's room was from everyone else's. They finally arrived at the room, after a quick argument on who would knock resulting in Natsumi loosing and having to do it.

*Knock-Knock*… no answer.

"Do you think that they are asleep?"

"No they are probably still mad at us and don't want to talk."

With that said the twins knocked one more time and opened the door into the elder sibling's room. They were surprised that there was nobody inside and got worried. After looking around they found a letter with containing one simple word.

"_Goodbye"_

After reading the one powerful word both of the girls screamed.

(_Minutes Earlier with Minato and Kushina)_

Minato and Kushina were getting ready for bed unaware of what had happened earlier that night. Minato was washing his face and Kushina was brushing her hair.

*Sigh* "Minato do you think that we were too hard on Naruto and Kasumi earlier?" questioned Kushina who stopped straightening her hair and was now staring off into space. Minato then came up behind her and simply hugged her.

"I think that we did go a little over bored, but we were just scared that they could have gotten hurt trying do those things." Minato replied to his wife who relaxed into his arms.

"Tell you what. Tomorrow morning when they wake up we will apologize and we can do anything they want." Kushina just nodded at her husband's plan and was just about to go to bed before they both heard ear splitting screams on the other side of the house.

They ran as fast as they could and were surprised that they arrived to the boring room of Naruto and Kasumi. They then saw their youngest children on the floor crying holding a piece of paper. Minato read the paper out loud next to his wife and both gained horrified expressions. He then went straight to the Hokage tower to immediately start looking for the runaway twins. Too bad they would never find them or hear from them again for the next couple of years.

* * *

**Well that was the first chapter. Tell me what you guys think i would really appreciate it. We will get to their training and such next chapter.**

**And for those of you wondering this will be a Harem pairing and i'm thinking about six girls that i already have in mind. The girls that i'm planning are Kasumi, Kurotsuchi, Fu, Yugito (gonna make her same age as Naruto), Tayuya, and Konan (I will find a way to add her without it seeming forced). Give me some ideas for girls and i will not be adding Hinata of Sakura sorry.**

**Review. Favorite. Follow. Moo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Monster of Iwa**

**Hey guys i'm back with the second chapter I had a lot of extra time on my hands. Hope you guys like it and is up to your standards. Let's begin shall we?**

_**I Do Not Own Naruto**_

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**(**_With Naruto and Kasumi__**)**_

After their departure we can now find the new family forming out of thin air into an opening in a forest. Looking around Naruto and Kasumi first noticed that there was a small cave right behind where they were standing.

"Kaa-chan where are we exactly I thought we were going to be going somewhere to train in our 'dormant power' like you said earlier." Naruto questioned his mother still looking around at the place they arrived.

"We are going to my child we just need to go into this cave to train." Kami responded to her son who looked at her confused.

"How are we all going to fit in their let alone train in that tiny cave?" Kasumi also questioned looking towards her mother who just smiled mysteriously.

"Can you tell us kaa-san?" they directed towards their other mother standing on the sidelines watching everyone interact. All the female Shinigami did was smile and walk past her children while motioning them to follow her with a simple hand just as Kami walked next to her.

They then started walking through the cave you could easily tell how old it was by simple observation. It contained multiple stalactites with water dripping of them while hanging off the ceiling looking like they would impale you. The atmosphere inside the cave was a little creepy and quiet with only the sound of their feet hitting the floor. It didn't help that I was hot and humid inside the cave.

When they arrived at the end of the tunnel they saw that it was a dead end Naruto and Kasumi then looked at their mothers confused. Seeing their confusion Kami then simple waved her hand at the wall and it started cracking before completely falling apart showing it had a bright light behind it. They then walked forward while holding their hands in front of their eyes before getting used to the light and removing them.

What they saw amazed them it was a simple valley that was full of lush wild life. They could also see that it contained a massive waterfall that was sparkling from the lights shine. Naruto and Kasumi ran over to the water and looked down and could see their reflections perfectly in the crystal clear water. As they were doing they noticed the different assortment of animals that it contained ranging from foxes, turtles, rabbits, exotic birds along with other unique animals. After they were done admiring everything their mother called them over to talk.

"This place will be out training ground for a long time so you should get used to it, but I think that you to will be just fine." The Shinigami stated as the twins nodded in agreement.

"Now this place is unique and versatile in multiple ways we can change the weather, time of day, as well as the mold of the landscape anywhere we choose. Another thing is that the time difference is not the same in here as it is outside. The equivalent of a year in here is half a year outside due to us being in this pocket dimension we made many years ago. This also causes you to age at half the rate than a normal person while in here. So we could be in here for ten years training but will only age five years" Kami told the children who only nodded trying to understand what they were just told.

"Kaa-chan can you tell us what this dormant power is that we are going to be on now?" Asked Naruto.

"Ya what is it and what does it do?" inputted Kasumi who also was wondering. In turn Kami and the Shinigami gained semi-serious expressions.

"Ok, but before we tell you did you feel anything earlier today when Kushina tried to hit you again?" The Shinigami asked the two children who gained thoughtful expressions thinking on what happened earlier that day. After a couple of minutes of thinking the twins turned back to the mother's thinking they had the answer to their question, but were still unsure at the same time.

"Well for one my eye's felt really uncomfortable and I really just wanted to rub them to make the feeling go away. Then I felt a stinging sensation in my lower back that felt like needles were trying to come out of my skin. Other than that when our former mother struck me I didn't feel any pain." Naruto answered to his mother's they then looked towards Kasumi for her answer.

"Well mine was the same way my eyes felt uncomfortable. Then I felt a burning feeling on the upper part of my back. Then when Naruto was hit by Kushina I got really mad and felt the both sensations increase." Kasumi responded and the two women then nodded their heads happy they got the answers they wanted.

"Yes you two are correct that is exactly what we are talking about and the reason we came to this certain place. In this place we can train you in your abilities and not worry about anyone interfering. Now the only problem is making the abilities and we are going to have to force it out and it is going to be the worst feelings you will ever felt. Do you two still want to continue with this?" Kami asked her children a little worried. Naruto and Kasumi looked at each other after a while they gained a fire in their eyes. They then walked over to their mothers and nodded confidently looking at them straight in the eyes.

"Ok we will now begin the process, please sit down and we will proceed." The Shinigami spoke and the children immediately sat down next to each other. The two goddesses put their hands on both of the kid's heads and started injecting them with their own powers making their skin glow with power.

Naruto and Kasumi then started to scream out in pain that felt like their whole body was being ripped apart from the inside out. Their body's then began to get covered by a black aura that surrounded them darkening them out until they were no longer visible. The ground slowly stared to crack making a spider web pattern around them as they made their own personal craters. After about 10 minutes of this the black aura vanished leaving the two children in craters both two feet deep passed out from the pain they just received.

"Well now since that part is out of the way, we just have to wait for them to wake up." Kami sighed to her sister who nodded keeping quiet. They then formed a king sized a bed from the matter around them slowly putting Naruto and Kasumi onto said bed.

"I wonder what they will think of their new appearances hehe." The Shinigami said while giggling into her hand. Next to her side Kami simply shook her head, changed the time of day till it was nighttime and made a bed for herself with her sister following soon after and let sleep take them.

* * *

(_In Naruto's Mindscape_)

Naruto slowly woke up opening his eyes and looking around an unfamiliar place. It looked like a sewer one of which looked dirty with stains on the walls and water covering the floor. He looked up and saw pipes here one of them seemed to be flowing with a pitch black liquid while the other took a dark red color and both of the pipes were dripping their respective colors.

He started walking in this unfamiliar territory just following the pipes. After a couple of minutes of walking he arrived at an opening of a huge opening in the wall. Throwing caution aside he shrugged and walked through the door and their he saw a middle aged man. The man had a light complexion with blood red hair that went down to his shoulders and eyes that were just as red as his hair, but the pupils were slitted. They looked at each other Naruto with a look of question, and the man with an observing look.

"Who are you and where are we exactly?" Naruto questioned the man who stared a little longer.

"Hmm interesting you don't seem scared I wonder if I can change that." The man told himself, but Naruto heard him loud and clear. Naruto gained a confused look and then before his very eyes that widened the man changed. There was a huge cloud of smoke and when it cleared their stood a beast that was meant to be feared it was a humongous fox with nine tails swishing behind it.

"**You're not afraid to be in front of the presence of me?**" Questioned the Kyuubi who was genuinely surprised that the child before him was not trembling in fear.

"If I can meet Kami and the Shinigami then I'm sure that I can stand meeting the Kyuubi no Yoko." Spoke Naruto with honesty that made the fox howl with laughter.

"**Hahaha I like you Kit! You are nothing like your bastard of a mother!" **The Kyuubi once again spoke who suddenly noticed the dark expression the child took when he said her name.

"Please I would not like to be reminded that she is my mother I have a new family that I love dearly now." Spoke Naruto in a tone that left no room for arguments.

"Now that we got who you are out of the way, can you now explain to me where we are please and how you got here exactly?" Spoke Naruto towards the fox who nodded.

"**We are in your body or more specific you mind. As for the reason I am here the night that I attacked Konoha a man of the Uchiha clan with a spiral mask put me under a genjustu with those cursed eyes they hold. He ripped me put of your former mother and controlled me making me attack Konoha against my free will.**" Spoke the massive fox that had a massive amount of anger in his eyes.

"**He was then defeated by the Yondaime Hokage and before my chakra was sealed into your younger siblings and my soul back into my previous container. I detached part of my soul and chakra from myself and left to find a suitable place to live and behold I found the offspring of the Yondaime's wife and I fused with you. Thus making me be able to speak with you as I am now.**" Explained the Fox who then gained an understanding nod from Naruto.

"I see this makes a lot of sense now. Why Minato and Kushina left us and trained Naruko and Natsumi. It still doesn't make right what they made us go through no child should have to endure the pain we did." Naruto spoke to the fox.

"**They will never be able to use my chakra properly**" added the fox gaining a confused look from Naruto.

"**Without the soul to go with the chakra they will simply go out of control whenever they use it. But your and exception due to you holding both a part of my soul and chakra you can use it safely. Though you will only be able to go up to three tails at most.**" The Kyuubi explained to a Naruto who nodded slightly giddy.

"So say if I was able to take the rest of the chakra from Kushina and my younger sisters without killing them then I would be able to use your chakra at full blast?" Questioned Naruto looking at the fox with stars in his eyes. The fox only dumbly nodded with a sweat drop as his behavior.

"**How are you going to be able obtain the rest of me when it is a rule that if the jinchuuriki gets their bijuu they die?**" The fox once again asked confused how the child will pull off such an act.

"Are you kidding I have two parents that are gods it can't be hard to come up with something."Spoke Naruto in an obvious tone while the fox face palmed himself for forgetting such a huge detail.

"**Of course *sigh* how could I forget such a simple thing, anyways kit we can continue this conversation later it is time for you to wake up.**" The Kyuubi said to Naruto who nodded.

"Do you have a name I'm pretty sure someone as cool as you must have a name?" asked Naruto to the fox who nodded in confirmation.

"**It's Kurama that was the name I was bestowed when I was created long ago.**" The Now named Kurama told a Naruto who smiled and faded completely leaving his mindscape back into reality leaving Kurama to himself as he laid down and fell asleep.

* * *

(_The Next Morning_)

Naruto groaned awake his whole body hurt and was sore from yesterday. He looked down and smiled as he saw Kasumi sleeping cuddling up next to him with drool coming out from the side of her mouth. He then started run his fingers through her white and black hair… wait black and white. He then looked down again her confirm what he saw and she did indeed have white and black hair, gone was her blond and red hair.

Out of shock from seeing the new color of Kasumi's hair he jumped off the bed into the lake that was right next to the bed. Due to the plash he made when he fell into it he got Kasumi wet as well startling her and waking her up rudely and regretted moving so fast as her body hurt much like Naruto's. She was about to yell at Naruto if not for his new appearance that startled her. Much like Kasumi's his hair turned snow white and places like his bang covering his left eye that was once red was now black.

The next thing was his eyes they had changed the irises were now blood red and the sclera was pitch black. Naruto looked back at his sister that he got soaked with water and got a better look at her. Her hair also turned snow white and the bang covering her right eye was black. Her eyes were the exact same as his.

"L-l-look at y-y-yourself." They both said at the same time while stuttering and pointing at each other. They then both looked into the water shocked by their new appearances and yelled.

Out of thin air their mothers appeared with worried faces until they saw their children looking at themselves in the water and gained an understanding look. They then walked up to the two frozen children and touched their shoulder startling them bringing them back into reality.

"It's ok these changes were expected to happen sorry we forgot to tell you now calm down." Kami spoke to the children who nodded shakily and relaxed albeit slowly. After a couple of minutes they then sat down in the grass.

"Now that everyone is back to normal time to explain now their inner powers don't you think so sis?" The Shinigami asked her sister who nodded.

"Yes I believe so now listen the both of you because this might take a bit." Kami told getting nods from her kids before speaking again.

"Long ago their used to be a civilization of people called ghouls. These people were very unique this was both good and bad. The ghouls were people that only could eat a certain something which we will feed you after the story. I won't tell you what it is or else you won't eat it." Told Kami to the children who nodded wondering what the food contained.

"These people were easily superior to people they were four to seven times stronger than the standard person, have an extremely high healing rate. Another thing is their body was more resilient making things difficult to penetrate their skin, such as knives when directed at them would break on contact. Another thing they had a better sense of smell than the Inuzuka clan in Konoha. They had a unique weapon that came from their bodies called a kagune. " Told Kami taking a breath and continuing.

"Due to this and their unique food supplies they needed to survive they then started to go on killing sprees and committing massacres towards their own kind and the human population to gain power. Over time we had to intervene and kill them all erase them from history making sure no one ever new of them again. But we did keep one family alive out of the hundreds we did erase from existence. It was a man and his wife who tried to avoid violence at all costs." Kami said getting another breather having her sister take over.

"These two people were the nicest people that you could ever meet and they had a child, we allowed this child to live as long as he didn't start killing like his ancestors. Over time he grew up and met a woman of the Uzumaki clan he soon married her and joined her clan. His child he had with the Uzumaki did not have the abilities he did and over time we thought it had gone away, but here we are with you two and you possess the abilities of your ancestors." The Shinigami spoke to the children who nodded. Just then Naruto and Kasumi's stomachs rumbled causing themselves to rub their head in embarrassment.

*sigh* "I guess now is the time for you guys to find out what your ancestors ate." Kami spoke and disappeared in a flash. Coming back a few minutes later with food in her hand she placed it in front of the kids who looked in disgust at it. All it was is meat that wasn't even cooked it was still raw and had blood covering it. Then they caught the scent of the meat and it smelt like the best thing in the world, and with ravenous eyes they devoured the food in a flash. When they were done they had blood covering their mouths with some of it dripping off of their chins onto the floor.

"Kaa-chan what was that can I have more?" Naruto asked.

"Ya kaa-chan I want a lot more as well please." Kasumi added in with her brother. Kami just sighed but nodded none the less. After a few more servings of the bloody mess they were finally stuffed.

"Now you two you need to keep a clear mind on what I have to tell you. It will disturb you, but that is fine. Are you ready to know what you guys just digested?" The Shinigami spoke in a serious tone towards the children who nodded cautiously already having a bad feeling.

"You two just finished eating raw human flesh. It was the only food that ghouls could eat or else they would get sick and slowly die if they didn't eat and it was an extremely painful process." The Shinigami spoke slowly and carefully watching the twin's expressions diligently. Naruto and Kasumi's hair then shadowed their eyes and you could see tears coming from their eyes. They both instantly regretted eating the flesh and felt gross for eating it down like hungry animals. They immediately tried vomiting it out, but soon realized that their bodies wouldn't let them. They stopped and sat next to each other and it was dead quite in the surrounding area.

"Does this mean that we are monsters?" Asked Naruto while his voice cracked in sadness.

"Why didn't you tell us what we were going to eat before we digested it what person would love children who eat human flesh?" Kasumi asked her own question not doing so well in the emotional department much like her brother.

The goddesses then walked up to the two children and gave them a group hug while the kids cried into their shoulders. After the tears stopped they then looked at their mothers expecting to see disgust and hate in their eyes, but instead they saw all the love in their eyes just like the first day they met them.

"We wouldn't be good parents if we just hated you. Just remember this you two we will always love you no matter what." The Shinigami said hugging the kids closer and everyone relaxed when she said this. After a few more minutes everyone was on their feet feeling a lot better than earlier.

"Now in the past ghouls could only eat human flesh to stay healthy and live. With us around though in the initial transformation process yesterday we changed it so that you can eat regular human food it just won't be good as human flesh." Kami told the children who nodded at her still a little creeped out by the whole cannibalism thing.

"Now I believe it's time for us to release your kagune's don't you think?" Kami spoke while the two children gained determined expressions.

"Ok now to release your kagune's you have to concentrate on your back's until you feel the stinging sensation again, and since you already have your eyes activated we don't have to worry about those." The Shinigami informed them. Naruto and Kasumi then got into meditative positions and started trying to get the feeling again. After a while they felt the sensations again and had to bit their lips to not whimper from the stinging sensation

After a couple of minutes the twin's kagune's burst from their backs and through their clothes ripping them. They goddesses were surprised because both of them had unique kagune's both different from each other.

Kasumi's Kagune was wings that sprouted from her inner shoulder blades. That wasn't what surprised the goddesses what surprised them was instead of having two wings or less like most ghouls had in the past. She instead had four wings that were vermilion in color where they sprouted from her back and they turned started turning purple at the tip of said wings.

Naruto had two kagune's in different spots his first one was below his shoulder blades and its appearance formed into a lance that had was attached to a gun-sword handle with a spiked pommel. It was constantly changing shape going in between the lance and forming into a shield that had three parts jutting out of it on each side it was all black and shined gold at certain places **(if you want a better visual view just look Ixa from Tokyo ghoul defensive mode)**. His second kagune was coming from his lower back around his waist where he sprouted eight tentacle like appendages the color was a mix of dark red and black.

"That hurt more than I thought it would it still stings slightly." Naruto stated with a wince while his lance stayed in his right hand and eight tentacles swishing behind him.

"Ya but at least the pain is going away slowly we should be able to get used to it over time." Kasumi put in her own opinion while moving the muscles in her back so she could see and touch her wings.

"Yes the hard part is over it's just the initial release of your kagune's that hurt after that you will barely even feel it." Stated the Shinigami to the twins who nodded thankfully at what she said.

"Now we changed a few things with your blood that will make your life as ghouls easier to maintain." Stated Kami to the twins who were now listening her done observing the extra weapons they gained.

"There is another stage to your kagune's that is called a kakuja. A kakuja is the better form of a kagune due to it mutating and enhancing your abilities tremendously. In the past in order to obtain a kakuja you ghouls would have to cannibalize on other ghouls in order for their bodies to morph. We changed it so that you can eat regular human flesh and still be able to unlock this ability." The Shinigami told to the kids who looked horrified at the thought of eating each other for power, but then got relieved that they can eat regular people to obtain it.

"Next is that we made your physicals better you are now ten times stronger than the standard person. Your skin is also more durable being able to break a sword in half if it touches you and it can protect from shinobi jutsu's until mid-B rank. Now another thing that we gave you is the ability to see people's chakra when you have your ghoul eyes activated. Now the deal with your hair is since we interfered with the initial release process the colors changed and became a mix of both of ours. Then finally you are no longer related to the Yondaime Hokages family with your DNA changed." Kami told the children who now understood shaking their heads up and down happily with smiles being told they were truly free of their previous family.

"Now then let's put turn your eyes off along with your kagune's for now. Just relax and they should go away naturally." The Shinigami told the children who followed her instructions and like she said the extra retreated back into their bodies and their eyes went back to their azure and violet combo.

"Now then do you guys have any questions before we start your training?" The Shinigami asked

"Umm earlier today when I woke up I found out I have some of the Kyuubi in my body." Naruto told bluntly causing everyone to sweat drop. After going through the entire explanation of how Kurama was in his body the goddesses gained thoughtful expressions.

"I'm sure we can find a way to remove the rest of the Kyuubi from the Namikaze safely just might take a little thinking. With him in you Naruto you will have to train harder than before and hopefully he will be of use in your training as well." Kami told while everyone agreed.

"Now then *crack* are you guys ready for your torture/training *crack*? It's going to be a long couple of years for you guys you better start running or else this is going to hurt more than it has too." The Shinigami spoke in a sing song voice with a sadistic smile on her face while cracking her fingers. Naruto and Kasumi instantly started running when she said this and took off with their mothers flying behind shooting the different elements at them.

Yup it was going to be hell for Naruto and Kasumi they knew this from the beginning, but they knew that they were going to become stronger through this so it was all worth it. So far now they will withstand their mothers trying to injure them while having sadistic smiles on their faces.

* * *

**Ok then that's the second chapter of the story ****(I honestly wasn't planning on updating it this early)**** with a total of 4,772 words i'm not planning on writing that much again anytime soon (hopefully.) Hmm and for the girls I guess i finished it so the harem it will contain Kasumi, Kurotsuchi, Fu, Yugito, Tayuya, Konan, Samui, and Karui. **

**I was thinking of adding Mei into it but i'm unsure if I should or not just leave a comment in the reviews saying yes or no if you want her. Also i'm sorry I had put so much stuff into this chapter that i had to move Naruto and Kasumi's training and junk into the next chapter.**

**Other than that I feel like i did OK i this chapter, but i could have done better. If you have any questions just PM or write in the reviews and I will reply as soon as possible. The next chapter should done in about a week give or take a few days (honestly depends on my mood).**

**Review. Favorite. Follow. Moo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Monsters of Iwa**

**Hey guys InfernoKing here with the third chapter. Sorry this took so long it took me forever to write (I was also distracted watching anime). Hope this is chapter is up to your expectations. Let's begin shall we?**

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

(_Four Years Later_ _In a Valley_)

In a valley unknown to all it was the perfect day for outdoor activities. The sun was shining brightly with the big puffy clouds in the sky that looked amazing to sleep on. The temperature was 85 degrees Fahrenheit with a cool and calm breeze was flowing throughout the valley. There were animals surrounding a waterfall that were drinking the crystal clear waters that it produced. It was definitely a peaceful day indeed.

Well that was how it was in one side of the valley. On the other side of the valley it was a wasteland. The trees were destroyed ranging from having their roots removed from the earth or being split in various ways. The ground was littered with large and small craters, crystals that looked like feathers that you could tell were sharp just by looking at them, and slash marks everywhere ranging from deep to shallow.

In the distance you could see two fast moving blurs in the distance colliding making sparks whenever they crossed paths. The two blurs kept crossing paths for a couple of more minutes adding more damage to the already scarred land. The fighting stopped as two people were seen on opposite sides of the field slightly panting. They had cuts littering their bodies and blood dripping from the corner of their mouths.

The first figure was a boy standing at a height of 4'8; he had short white hair with a black bang covering his left eye. His body was toned forming what looked like the perfect swimmer body, because how his muscles moved whenever he moved. His face was narrow giving it a more serious look, but was still handsome. He had cuts on his body that were quickly regenerating along with his clothes that were mending back together when his wounds healed. His black and red eyes were closely observing his opponent for any weakness so he could use any advantage given. He had 4 black and red tentacles like appendages waving behind him, and were aimed at his opponent threateningly.

All the clothes he was wearing were completely black. He was wearing a black long-sleeve shirt that was made up of very strong materials that was sticking to his skin allowing for high flexibility and stealth in the battlefield when at night or in dark areas. Over the long-sleeve he was wearing a black shirt that went up to mid-neck, the shirt had metal plating in various place such as his chest, ribs, and waist. He was also wearing pants made of the same materials as the long-sleeve and was also sticking to his skin. Over the pants he was wearing black shorts, and on his feet he was sporting black shoes with steel toes.

The next figure was obviously a girl if her figure was anything to go by, and she stood at a height of 4'5 with short white hair and a black bang covering her right eye. She had a nice compact petite body for a 10 year old resembling her opponents. She had a heart shaped face with a cute little button nose. She was wearing the same exact clothing as the person she was facing. Behind her were 4 wings all of which looked like fire with the colors vermilion and purple.

These two people were Naruto and Kasumi having their daily battle over the course that was quite normal when they lived in the valley for training.

They were both staring each other intently with black and red eyes while panting lightly. They stayed there regaining their breath not moving a muscle. A leaf then started to fall in between them as if it was the signal the two charged at each other again when then it touched the floor.

Kasumi started off by hardening her wings and shooting several crystal feathers at her brother who used his four tentacles to shield himself from the attacks. Kasumi seeing that Naruto was on the defensive, charged at him and sharpened her wings to look like blades. Trying to break his defense she attacked him with two swift strikes, but he deflected the attack easily, he then pushed her back and sent three fast strikes into her torso and set her away with her feet scraping the ground.

With three of his four tentacles Naruto pulled out some crystals in the ground around him and threw them at Kasumi. Seeing the shards coming at her she wrapped her wings around herself and started spinning them making it look like a mini colorful tornado was protecting her body. He saw that the shards shattered on contact, but Naruto planned on this and charged at his sister again. Getting close to her he sent more punches in various places on her body, where she narrowly dodged them but unable to avoid the roundhouse kick that sent her into the ground.

Kasumi pushed herself off of the ground and had a little more blood oozing out from the corner of her mouth. She just simply smiled; she loved having these spars with her brother. Feeling that her wounds were healing at an alarming rate got into her fighting stance once again.

Charging at him again, Kasumi decide to use her kagune in a more defensive manner. Both of them arming their kagune's for battle they met in a flurry of attacks. Careful to watch the tentacles behind her brother she had to be careful for the feints and mocks her brother would normally use to throw her off balance, causing her to make a mistake where he would capitalize on it and it would be the end of her.

Putting more strength into her wings she smashed them against Naruto's kagune where he had to use all four tentacles to protect himself from the strike. She then punched him twice in the face and then kneed him in the gut and kicked him away. Naruto slid across the ground and panted a little and looked at his sister with a grin.

Running at his sister Naruto planned that would have to use more wild strikes to catch her off guard. They met again in a flurry of punches, Kasumi tried to punch Naruto to which he instead grabbed her arm and kneed her in the chest and then kicked her in the face which sent her barreling towards the ground, where a small dust cloud was seen when she impacted. When Naruto landed on the ground his opponent jumped out of the dust could and tried to strike him with her kagune, but he blocked it with his own and jumped back when Kasumi proceeded to shoot crystals at him which he defended himself with his tentacles that absorbed the damage. Getting down onto all fours he then proceeded to rush Kasumi, when he got close enough he tried to sweep her off her feet, but Kasumi jumped in the air to avoid the attack. Quickly thinking of a plan Naruto used his kagune to kick up dust blocking Kasumi from seeing anything, but she had a plan. Naruto then grabbed more shards that were littering the ground with his tentacles and threw them at his opponent who dodged the projectiles perfectly, only for Naruto to appear behind her trying to punch her; however she ducked under the attack and kicked him in the stomach.

When she did this Naruto grunted and quickly played one his trump cards, he morphed his tentacles into a three clawed hand; he then grabbed her body and slammed her into the ground again and again before throwing her away. Kasumi grunted in some pain and jumped away as he tried to hit her with his tentacles, she then shot crystals into his back while he was in mid-attack where they penetrated his back making him spit out some blood.

Shrugging off the attack Naruto decided to switch things up a little bit. He then proceeded to retract his tentacles into his body and pulled out his second kagune. The black and gold lance formed into his left hand, Kasumi then hardened her wings and shot crystals at her brother. Naruto started running to the side with a multitude of crystals being shot on him, he then added some power into his lance and then it started sparking with electricity. He then jumped into the air and performed a horizontal swipe making the lance shoot three electric balls at Kasumi.

Seeing the balls coming at her softened her wings to look like flames, she then took off in a boost of speed. Appearing in front of Naruto switched two of her four wings into blades trying to swipe him in the chest. Seeing the attack coming put his lance in front of him and transformed it into a shield. Kasumi seeing him on the defensive put more speed into her attack at the last second causing a shock wave when it collided with Naruto's shield.

When the attack connected it formed multiple cracks onto Naruto's shield shocking him from the force of the attack. Seeing him in a state of surprise Kasumi took advantage of the situation. Appearing behind Naruto she grappled him and tangled her legs all around him and slammed him into the ground with all her strength. She then quickly pinned his hands above his head, while she straddled him to stop him from moving. Naruto's eyes widened at the position they were in, their lips were close together a breath apart from each other, her hair was cascading down her face almost touching his own, and her eyes were hazy and tired or was there something else in them.

"Alright Kasumi you win this time." Naruto told her sister while he gently eased out of her grasp. He then pushed them up and was now sitting up with Kasumi still in his lap looking at each other. Naruto then started to look at her eyes and could see and emotion in them that the couldn't quite put his finger on. They then heard the sound of two people giggling. They then turned to their side and were met with the faces of two women as well as the flash of a camera.

"Ara ara what have we here? Are you going to finally going to kiss each other? We have such naughty children, but were not complaining." Teased the Shinigami, while Kami was simply behind her taking pictures of the two unfortunate children's compromising position while a poster was behind hers saying '_You Can Do It!'_

Naruto with wide eyes quickly got up along with Kasumi; both had blushes on their faces that were steadily growing due to their mother's teasing. They then proceeded chasing Kami trying to take the camera and destroy the photo's she took of them. After 10 minutes of chasing her, they caught her and broke the camera instantly. They then looked up happily, but that soon turned to horror at the other camera's Kami was holding with the exact same pictures on all of them.

"You always have to create backups for your backups." She wisely told them before the camera's disappeared in a flash of light making the twins grumble and pout at her.

"At least you guys are able to catch her now I remember she left you guys like dust in the wind." The Shinigami spoke.

Over the 4 years that the twins had started living in and trained in the valley they had become stronger and they ever thought they could.

In the years that the twins lived here along with their mothers they could certainly take care of themselves quite easily in a fight. In the years they had trained they practiced with their kagune's before working on their chakra, but still preferred using the kagune over chakra based attacks.

Kasumi's kagune was useful indeed, in its first form it looked like flames that could enhance her speed immensely and it gave her kicks and punches more power if she timed her speed correctly. The second form that her Kagune could perform was hardening and making them look crystallized; this allowed her to be able to shoot crystals from the wings. Another perk this had was she was able to spin the wings around her body while hard making it looked like a red and purple tornado was surrounding her and made it so projectiles deflected off of her. The next function was being able to reduce the size of the wings making them smaller and sharper than a normal blade.

Naruto was able to overtime gain full control over his 8 tentacles and extremely effective as well as deadly in battle, but preferred to use four tentacles, unless he facing multiple enemies. The tentacles were able to form together making hands and claws when they merged. He also had help with Kurama and now could inject his tentacles with Kurama's chakra making them start producing a highly acidic substance they dripped off of the tentacles. His lance was able to produce its own electrical current which he can use to throw at people or just use to normally when attacking.

After working on their chakra control with their mother's they easily got it down in two months flat. After they studied the notes that they obtained from their family they easily created their own **Rasengans **with some practice, but whenever they would form it they would always turn pitch black with a crimson red ring inside of it, different from the standard light blue. They were never fully ever able to grasp the idea of the **Hiraishin **due to their mother's wanting them to learn it by themselves; instead they simply started learning fuinjutsu and found a way to counteract the jutsu. Adding the slight amount of power they gained from their mothers they could simply disrupt the seals on the kunai rendering it ineffective within a 2 mile radius.

Due to all of the training that they had received due to their mother's '_training' _which in reality was just the twins running away from their mothers who tried to kill them were able to gain the strength of Itachi Uchiha at 13 when he became Anbu captain.

"Now then then let's go get you kids food, you haven't eaten for 2 days." The Shinigami told the twins who nodded. Walking up to their mothers the goddesses out their hands on the kids shoulders and they all faded away to get Naruto and Kasumi food.

* * *

(_In The Real World_)

They family all reappeared together in the middle of a forest. They then all started walking making small talk along the way until they reached their destination.

After another 10 minutes of walking the family all arrived at the edge of a cliff. Naruto and Kasumi added chakra to their feet and started walking down the walls of the cliff, and the goddesses simply levitated down. When they reached the bottom of the cliff it was a little clearing with a body in the center of it. Walking up to the body they turned it over and saw that the person was dead. They then proceeded to take apart the body in an orderly fashion and started stuffing it into a bag getting blood on them in the process. They didn't care they were used to it; all they did was look at the body sadly wondering why the person had decided to end their life.

After they finished putting the body and washing away the blood on their clothes they then left the clearing. They kept looking around for a couple more hours and collected more dead bodies. Happy with the amount of bodies they acquired they simply went back to the safety of their personal valley keeping quiet the whole time.

* * *

(_Back in the Valley_)

When they arrived at the valley the family immediately started storing most of the body parts away for later use, but still kept some out. The mothers of the children then conjured up a table for the kids and left. The twins looked at the body parts on the table for a second before their eye colors changed back into black and red. They looked at the piece of meat in front of them ravenously from not eating for two days. Quickly devouring the food in front of them not caring about the blood they got on their mouths.

After they finished eating they cleaned their faces off with water from a stream nearby. This was normal for them and had gotten mostly immune to eating the flesh.

They would usually go looking for food with their mothers near places that had high suicide rates. They would mainly just eat the dead corpses that had already died. Every once in a while though when they went outside to look for missing nin's to fight for combat experience they would get the thrill of the hunt when the ninja ran away from them. Whenever this happened they would kill them and eat the person on the spot when the body was still warm. While they could still eat normal human food, it wouldn't bring nutrients into their body and they would have to go look for human meat after a certain amount of time or else their body's would hurt tremendously. The only other plus side to flesh other than tasting absolutely divine to them, is it will always make them stronger when they eat human flesh. Due to them constantly eating flesh for the past four years and constant training they were able to activate their kakuja.

After the twins had finished they went to look for their mothers. After a couple of minutes of searching the two siblings found the goddesses sitting in a flower field. The twins both sat beside their mothers and they all sat in silence.

"You two have gained so many abilities since the time we brought you here." Kami told the two children who were now looking at her.

"Well that's only because we had you kaa-chan and kaa-san, without you we wouldn't' even be able to do a quarter of the things we know today." Kasumi told her mother's with a smile on her face.

"True, but we won't be able to teach you everything while we live here. So we have been talking about it and we believe you two are ready to go outside of the valley, and not just for combat experience or food we mean actually go live in the real world now in a ninja village." The Shinigami said to the children who agreed.

"Do you guys have an idea what village you want to join?" Kami asked the children. Naruto and Kasumi turned to each other for a couple of minutes and talked before turning to respond to their mothers.

"We have an idea of where we want to go, but we want to think on it for a while before we decide." Naruto told to the two adults.

*Sigh* " ok then let's just leave this place and we can travel a bit before you two make up your minds." With that said they all left the cave in search for a new place to call home.

* * *

(_A Couple Days Later_)

The odd family was walking along a dirt road in the middle of a forest. The twins Naruto and Kasumi were playing a simple game of tag while their mothers were watching them amused that they still acted like kids.

"**Naruto stop I sense a familiar presence nearby that I haven't felt in a long time."** Spoke Kurama in which Naruto immediately stopped causing Kasumi to bump into him and fall onto her butt. Everyone then looked at Naruto and wondered why he stopped.

"_What do you mean familiar? And where is it coming from?"_ Questioned the blond in his head to Kurama.

"**I can sense the two tailed Nibi a couple miles away from here. It seems she seems to have been sealed into a jinchuuriki that is in a small group and is currently being chased by another group." **Spoke Kurama with urgency causing the blond to widen his eyes at the information that he just received.

"Is everything alright dear? Did Kurama say something we should know about?" Asked Kami in a calm voice.

"Ya Naruto-Nii, what was so important that you had to stop and make me fall over?" Asked Kasumi a little mad that she fell.

"Apparently the two tailed jinchuuriki is nearby and is being chased right now. We need to leave now and find out why." Naruto informed everyone who was surprised at the information. They all quickly nodded, but before they left Naruto and Kasumi put on some mask's their mothers made them.

Naruto's mask was white with one eye hole on the right eye's position and three zigzag lines on the left eye with two lines at the mouth's position slanted downward. Kasumi's mask was the same except the eye hole was on the left eye position and slants on the right eye. These masks were special due to them being extremely durable, could distorts their voice, and was able to react to the user's will, so if the person wanted a way to eat without taking the mask off then it would rearrange itself and make an opening where the mouth was located.

With the masks put on and making sure that everyone was ready the goddesses put their hands on the twins and vanished into thin air towards the two tail containers location.

* * *

_(At the Nibi's Location)_

When they arrived at the location of the Nibi jinchuuriki they saw a group of four kids with cuts and bruises being surrounded by a group of six male shinobi. They looked at the plates on their foreheads and found that they came from Kumogakure. The kids that were being surrounded by the adult shinobi were a group three girls and one boy.

"Well did you finally stop running? We can finally get this over with and kill you, just stay still this will only hurt a lot you demon and her friend's." One of the shinobi said while walking towards the kids with a kunai in his hand. The kids may have acted strong in their posture, but you could tell through their eyes that they were scared.

"You do know that trying to kill kids is inhumane without a good reason? Due to this I choose your punishment to be death." Told Naruto in a childlike distorted voice making everyone turn in his direction. When the male group of shinobi turned around to look at the new voice they were met with the final image of tentacles and crystals going towards them before they died. The four kids that were Naruto and Kasumi's age looked towards the newcomers in slight fear due to seeing a flash of Naruto and Kasumi's red and black eyes behind their masks.

"Oh great now there are even more people, and they easily took out our pursuers. They are probably going to take us hostage and then sell us off somewhere and gain money. When were sold we will probably go with some weird who-." Said the only boy in the group before he was hit in the head by one of his female teammates.

"Omoi URUSAI! This is not the time for you to talk." Spoke a redheaded girl towards the boy who was now known as Omoi. Omoi is a young, dark-skinned boy with short, spiky, white hair and dark eyes.

"This is the perfect time to be worrying Karui, they can very easily kill us if they wanted too." Omoi said to the redhead who was named Karui. Karui is a dark-skinned girl long spiky red hair and amber eyes.

"Both of you just need to shut up and save it for later." Said another one of the girls looking at Omoi and Karui with a stern look. "Yes Samui." both Omoi and Karui told the girl. Samui is a fair-skinned woman wearing a stoic, aloof expression on her face. She has blue eyes and straight, blonde hair framing her face cut in an asymmetrical bob style with the front bangs reaching her shoulders.

"Now then since we got that out of the way. Why don't you tell me why you guys are all on your own being chased and who is the leader of this band of misfits?" Kasumi asked with a distorted childish voice. When she spoke the kids across from them focused onto her.

"The leader would be me Yugito Nii and we don't have to tell you the reason why we were being chased, it is none of your business." Said the last girl in the group. Yugito was much like Samui she had fair-skin and long, straight, blonde, hair in a ponytail, her eyes were a dark blue with vertical slitted pupils **(I wanted to change her eyes)**.

"Is it due to you being the jinchuuriki of the Nibi?" Asked the goddesses who appeared out of nowhere behind the kids scaring them and shocking them since they knew Yugito's secret. "How do you know about that, and who are you?" questioned Yugito who was shocked with the women that appeared out of nowhere.

"We know because I am like you, I hold the Kyuubi in my body. Well some of him at the moment, but I plan on gaining the rest at a later date. As for the two women they are our troublesome mother's." Naruto informed the group of kids who were shocked from meeting another jinchuuriki, and relaxed slightly at his answer. While the goddesses gained a tic mark from being called troublesome by their own son.

"I swear they complain all the time and making us doing everything for them due to them being lazy" Kasumi added in her own input making the goddesses gain another tic mark.

"Now can you tell us why you guys are on your own and not in a village?" Questioned Naruto.

"We won't tell you anything else unless you take off your masks and tell us your names now." Said Samui in a firm tone. All Naruto and Kasumi did was look at each other and nod, they took off their masks together and shocking the kids with their black and red eyes eye's before they switched back their normal blue and violet color.

"My name is Naruto and this is Kasumi it's a pleasure to meet you all." Naruto spoke in a fluid voice without it being distorted from the mask. When he finished talking a certain perverted cat two tailed bijuu decided to voice her opinion to Yugito in her head.

"**My o my kitten would you listen to his voice and his face he is literally a gold mine. I can also feel the power that he is suppressing; I command you to ravage him now and claim him as your mate this instant. It is also a plus that he hold's Kurama-nii in his body.**" The two tailed bijuu said to her container Yugito and proceeded to send her mental images of sexual positions they could perform. Yugito seeing the positions quickly started to blush wildly and started shaking her head trying to get rid of the images.

"_Matatabi stop it! This is not the time or the place to start this even if he is handsome."_ Yugito told her companion who only huffed and started grumbling to herself about having a mean container.

"I see that your bijuu gives you trouble, Naruto-nii's bijuu always does the same thing, but doesn't make him blush that hard." Told a giggling Kasumi to Yugito who was still blushing, but to a lesser extent.

"Now that we told you our names, can we know the reason you guys are on your own?" Asked Naruto to the group of kids who nodded more relaxed knowing they weren't in danger.

"As you know I am the jinchuuriki of the Nibi, my friends and I used to belong to the village of Kumogakure. I was all ways hated and I was shown that every day when the villagers would glare at me and deny me many things. I was halfway through my 1st year in the ninja academy when some drunken dumb ass tried attacking me. He almost killed me and that's when the Nibi helped by taking control for a short time and she killed the person. People were freaked out and started saying that I should be locked up or executed before I could kill someone again. In order to avoid this the Raikage's only choice was to remove me from the village. When we left the village we were then chased by shinobi trying to kill us and you know the rest" Explained Yugito with hate in her voice while her friend's faces were solemn.

"What about the rest of you guys?" Asked Naruto to the rest of Yugito's group who looked at him before Samui started speaking.

"Yugito, Karui, and Omoi were my only friend at the time. I had a brother named Atsui, but he died last year because of a sickness that the village's medics couldn't heal. When I heard that Yugito was being forced to leave the village I decided to join her. Omoi and Karui soon tagged along with us due to them being orphans." Told Samui in a depressed tone that was also shared with Omoi and Karui.

"Well now I understand why the ninja were attacking you now." Told Naruto, he then looked towards his sister who was pissed at the story she was told. Kasumi noticed that her brother was looking at her, she then walked over to him and asked him a question in a whisper.

"Do you think that we should bring them with us? We already planned what village to live and it doesn't affect them negatively." Kasumi asked her brother who thought about it for a second before he nodded and they turned back to the other group who was waiting patiently.

"Would you guys like to join our group? We were on our way to a village to live in and you guys look like you need supplies." Naruto asked the group who got into little huddle and started whispering with each other taking looks at Naruto's group every once in a while. After conversing with each other for a bit, they then turned back to Naruto and Kasumi.

"What village did you guys have in mind?" Samui asked looking at them critically seeing if they were going to lie, but it was near impossible due to their faces being emotionless.

"Out of all the main hidden villages, we had to study for a bit before we made our decision. We won't be going to Konohagakure due to personal reasons. Next is Kumogakure, we can't go their due to you having been forcefully removed. Then we have Sunagakure it was too hot for out tastes and didn't feel like living in a desert. Kirigakure has been having trouble with its government lately and it might lead to war in a few years and we wouldn't want to be there when it does happen." Naruto was explaining to the other group.

"Then that would leave the only last available village to be Iwagakure. Can you tell us what happened between you guys and Konoha?" Omoi finished Naruto's thought process. The group all surprised when they saw hate in Naruto and Kasumi's eyes.

"We will just say at the moment we don't have fond memories of Konoha. So are you guys going to join us or not?" Kasumi asked Yugito's group. The kids from Kumo started talking to each other again before looking back at Naruto and Kasumi.

"We will join you on your journey to Iwa, your group doesn't seem that bad and we are all out of supplies as well as have injuries." Yugito answered for her group. They then saw Naruto and Kasumi smile along with their mother's.

"Well then we should get going shouldn't we? We should probably fix the damages on your body first." Kami said before she and the Shinigami walked up to them before grabbing their shoulders making the kids tense. They immediately relaxed when they felt their bodies feel wonderful and widened their eyes when they saw the cuts on their bodies disappear in an instant. When the goddesses were finished healing the injured kids they then looked at Naruto and Kasumi with glowing red eyes.

"Now then what were you guys saying that we were troublesome and lazy?" Asked the Shinigami to Naruto and Kasumi who were now sweating bullets as their mothers walked towards them.

"Hehe we were just playing we didn't mean any harm" Naruto told Kasumi who were backing up slowly before they took off in a full on sprint away from their mothers.

"They ran sister."

"They should know better by now"

"Should I get the feathers?"

"Yup I will go get the honey and ropes"

"Let's go get our disrespectful children." With that said the two goddess started chasing the twins planning on give them a punishing them. On the side Yugito, Samui, Karui, and Omoi are looking at the family before they all started chuckling to themselves.

"They seem pretty cool." Samui said and everyone nodded before they started running and trying to catch up to Naruto and Kasumi who were now covered in chicken feather tied upside down on a tree, and towards their future home of Iwagakure with the strange family.

* * *

**Ok then that's the third chapter of the story as well as my first ever fight scene.**

**Other than that I feel like i did decent this chapter, but i could have done better. If you have any questions just PM or write in the reviews and I will reply as soon as possible. Also Naruto and Kasumi's clothes are the same thing as Kaneki's black battle suit it the post-Aogiri arc in the anime.**

**Now as for the harem a crap load of you have been asking for a female Haku to be added. I finally put up a poll on my profile and you can vote on Haku and Mei if you want them in the harem. I will not being anyone else after these two girls whether they are added or not.**

**How did I do on this chapter as well as the fight scene? I love to here you guys respond on how I did. I also want to thank DragonPony022 for a bunch of help. :)**

**Review. Favorite. Follow. Moo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Monsters of Iwa**

**Hey guys InfernoKing here with the fourth chapter. I'm sorry this took so long, I have been depressed lately. My grandma was taken into the hospital and diagnosed with cancer. Then one of my cousins had tried to commit suicide, lucky she got to the hospital in time. Both of them are doing better now thankfully. The only other good thing that happened was my birthday which was two days ago. **

**As usual i hope that this chapter is up to your expectations. Let's begin shall we?**

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

_(At Konoha)_

It was a warm afternoon in the leaf village; the sun was as bright as it usually was, shining the village with its warming rays. The village was as lively as ever and you could see many people going around the village taking care of business. Unlike many other villages, even though Konoha was the most powerful village in the elemental nations it didn't seem militaristic or cold. Many people if they saw Konoha would say that it wasn't a shinobi village; however the mountain that surrounded the north part of the village was a dead giveaway. In it were carved faces of the most powerful shinobi to ever live.

This was the sight that Narumi Namikaze and Kasumi Namikaze saw every day. They were the village's princesses and heroes as well being a part of the honorable Namikaze family. This family was one of the most respected throughout the elemental nations with their father Minato Namikaze being the current Yondaime Hokage. Their mother was also another well respected kunoichi even after her time as a ninja was abruptly stopped. Due to being the daughters of both legends they were considered one of the best families possible.

Narumi would look at the families that were spending time together and adopt a disheartened expression. One of the families she was currently looking at had two parents on a bench smiling at their eldest son chasing around his two younger siblings on the playground. Observing the family she couldn't help but be reminded of her brother and sister that had disappeared two years ago. While they would still be greeted as they normally did it seemed that nobody noticed that their elder sibling abandoned the village, bringing down her mood even more. She turned to her left towards her sister Naruko who was looking through a shop window with jewelry on display.

The night that the twins left the Hokage Minato Namikaze immediately sent his ANBU and trusted shinobi to search every possible place Naruto and Kasumi could have went. Their searching for the twins never came back positive even when they went as far to the Land of Fire's borders. He never released it to the civilian community that his eldest siblings went missing, but nobody seemed to notice anyway.

The next day after her elder brother and sister disappeared; Narumi and Naruko asked their parents why they never cared about their elder sibling. They had responded saying that they were the primary focus at the moment learning how to control the Kyuubi's chakra, and making them happy so it wouldn't corrupt them in the future causing them to forget about Naruto and Kasumi. Narumi then down and wondered when things had started changing.

_**Flashback:**_

_She remembered how Naruto and Kasumi weren't always mean and cold towards everyone. Her elder siblings used to smile, even if you could barely notice it due to how small it was. It started one day when Narumi and Naruko were taken into the forest to play and Naruto and Kasumi were tasked with bringing them back home by their parents. When they returned home they were greeted with the sight of their parents Minato and Kushina sitting on the couch waiting for them. _

"_Hello Naruko-chan and Narumi-chan did you two have fun?" Kushina asked her youngest children not even checking on her eldest children. Natsumi and Naruko nodded their heads up and down excitedly, while Naruto and Kasumi stayed silent as they always have done knowing their mother would forget to ask them as well._

"_That's good we having something to discuss with Naruko-chan and Narumi-chan. So Naruto and Kasumi can you please go up into your so we can talk to them?" Minato asked the eldest twins._

"_Why can't we stay out here and listen as well? It should concern us as well shouldn't it?" Kasumi asked her parents a logical question._

"_This doesn't concern the two of you. Now go to your room or you won't be having dinner tonight if you talk back again. We will call you down when we finish our conversation." Minato told Naruto and Kasumi slightly annoyed. _

_Naruto and Kasumi just nodded having no expression on their faces. Turning around and heading upstairs so they won't get in more unneeded trouble than they wanted. As soon as Minato and Kushina were sure that the two eldest twins went into their room they started talking to the two children still in front of them. Minato then started asking them if they were hearing a voice talking inside their head or felt angry randomly. After the parent had finished asking their questions they then told the twins that they were the jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi and why they had been training since they were small to control the bijuu. After having a long conversation with the two kids and comforting them they finally calmed down._

"_Now then we can talk about this later and have some dinner?" Kushina said to the two twins who nodded. While everyone was getting ready for dinner nobody had ever informed Naruto and Kasumi who were once again angry that they were forgotten like usual. _

_After they day Naruko and Narumi were then being trained by their parents in controlling the Kyuubi's chakra along with their normal training routine. Over time the youngest twins had been started to get more praise from the villagers and their parents slowly forgetting their elder siblings. When they would see them around the house they would have a cold personality effectively keeping people away from them. Slowly but surely Naruto and Kasumi were leaving people's minds like they never existed._

_**Flashback end**_

Narumi was shaken out of her thoughts when Naruko shook her. "Are you ok Narumi-chan? You had a sad look on your face." Naruko questioned her sister.

"Yes I'm fine Naruko-chan. Come on we have to go start making dinner for later tonight." Narumi told her sister. She looked skeptical but agreed. They finished talking and started heading home and got the normal happy greetings they normally received from the villagers.

They returned home and walked through the front door. As normal the house was as quiet as ever. "Do you think kaa-san will want to cook dinner with us tonight" Naruko asked her sister who only shrugged in her shoulders in response showing she didn't know.

"There's only one way to find out Naruko-chan let's go find out." Narumi told her sister. They then walked upstairs towards the rooms. A little bit of walking later they were standing in front of Naruto and Kasumi's former room. They knocked on the door and received no response on the other side.

*Sigh* "I guess we will have to make dinner tonight since she doesn't feel good as usual" Naruko told her sister who nodded her head solemnly in response. They turned the door handle and walked inside the barren room their elder siblings used to live in. They looked towards the bed in the room and saw that their mother was sleeping on it. They walked closer and looked at their mother who had dried tear stains on her face and frown.

"She's having another bad dream." Naruko told her sister who nodded. They wiped the tear stains off her face and they both kissed her on the head. Kushina seemed to like it due to her smiling while still asleep. They then fixed the covers and tucked their mother in properly before they both walked out of the room quietly.

"Come on we have to go start dinner since she is sleeping. I believe we planned to have soup tonight if I remember correctly." Narumi told her sister who agreed. The two twins then started walking downstairs and into the kitchen getting the materials ready. Narumi took the vegetables out of the fridge and onto the counter with a cutting board. Naruko started chopping up the meat that they started thawing out earlier this morning.

"Don't forget that we have to put tou-san's dinner in the oven when we are done." Naruko reminded her sister. Narumi nodded her head while she started chopping the vegetables that were in front of her.

Narumi then started of all the things that had happened due to her elder sibling leaving. Minato had gotten sad, but had to keep a positive attitude for the village. He would mostly come home late at nights looking tired from drowning himself in paperwork. Whenever squads of ninja were on a mission they would always be informed to keep a lookout for his missing children. Due to the constant searching that had happened the other villages had become curious to what had gotten the blonde Hokage so worked up about, but were ever able to find out.

Kushina had definitely taken it the hardest out of everyone in the family. She would sometimes sleep in Naruto and Kasumi's room and would cry while she slept in there. She didn't smile as much as she used to, but whenever she did it wasn't as happy. The week that Naruto and Kasumi left she had been searching for them so much that she would always put herself into extreme amounts of exhaustion. She had calmed down over the two years that their elder siblings had left, but you could see her staring off into space every once in a while, wondering where her children went.

Narumi finished cutting all the vegetables and put it into the pot where they were putting all the other ingredients. Naruko did the same as her sister; they then washed both of their hands and cleaned up the kitchen.

"I'm sure mom just wants to sleep right now. We haven't checked our garden today so we need to water the plants. We should go do that right now while we wait for the food to finish." Naruko told her sister who smiled and nodded. They then walked outside and went to their little garden and started watering the assortment of flowers they had. While they were doing this Narumi's mind wandered back to her brother and sister.

"_We still have two more years until we can enter the ninja academy. Then we can go look for onee-san and onii-san and bring them back to Konoha when we graduate and are able to start doing missions." _Natsumi thought to herself while she looked at the endless sky above her head. Although when she said this, she got a feeling in her heart that it wasn't going to come true.

* * *

_(At Iwagakure)_

It had been three weeks since Naruto and Kasumi met Yugito and her group. At first Yugito and her group had still been slightly cautious over Naruto and his group, but that quickly went away seeing how friendly after spending time with them. Soon after they had become friends with the kind and funny attitudes that Naruto and Kasumi had shown them.

Naruto and Kasumi enjoyed their new friends they had made. Yugito was certainly fun to hang out with; she had a nice personality and was serious when needed. Samui was also entertaining, she may try to stay stoic in front of everyone, but it was easy for Naruto and Kasumi to make her smile. Karui was a little difficult, but none the less enjoyable. They just had to make sure and try not to make her angry or it wouldn't be pretty. Omoi was a little weird, he may have been smart, but he always worried about the smallest things which were a little annoying.

As they were on their journey it was a little uneventful for Naruto. With the time that he spent time with Yugito, Samui, and Karui. Naruto had slowly got this weird feeling in his chest whenever he was near them. It felt exactly the same way whenever he was around his sister Kasumi only smaller, and it confused him greatly. Seriously why does it feel he has butterflies in his stomach? When he had asked his mother's what the feeling was they simply smiled, giggled, and told him he will figure it out later.

The only problem is that Naruto and Kasumi never told Yugito's group of their cannibalistic eating arrangements in order not to lose their first ever friends. In order for the goddesses to keep their identities a secret as gods from everyone they had made up names for themselves. Kami went by the name of Nerine and the Shinigami became Nanase.

After the traveling that they all had done they finally arrived at the village of Iwagakure. After waiting to have a meeting with the Tsuchikage, they were finally allowed to go in and were standing in front of the old man right at this moment in time.

Onoki was and old man, yes but he was the current Tsuchikage as well as a living legend much like Hiruzen Sarutobi. He was able to get into a fight with Madara Uchiha and has been the only living kage to have done so. He knew that he was old, and it doesn't help that his granddaughter Kurotsuchi tells him this whenever she can.

At this moment he was staring at a group of six kids and two women in front of him, he could easily tell that the boy and girl with white hair and black bangs were strong if his senses were working correctly. The boy in the white hair and black bangs, along with the other girl in the room with blonde hair in a ponytail had extremely high chakra reserves he could tell as well. Along with the group of kids there were two women, he could tell that they were about mid Jonin level. **(The goddesses are hiding their power.)**

Naruto looked at the old man in front of him and easily got annoyed. _"Why are all the old dudes so powerful? The Sandaime Hokage from Konoha was old when we left, and he is still labeled as the God of Shinobi. It doesn't help that this guy is short and old… what a great combination." _Naruto thought to himself.

Ōnoki is a very short, old man with a triangular beard and a moustache that has angular corners, a big red nose and thick eyebrows. The top of his head is completely bald, although, he has long white hair on the lower-half of his head which is styled in a traditional chonmage haircut, the back of which is tied with a yellow ribbon into a topknot. Ōnoki wears a green and yellow coat with a red collar. Underneath he wears the traditional Iwagakure outfit consistent of a light green version of Iwagakure's flak jacket and mesh armor. He however has both his sleeves of his shirt, but kept the single lapel on his right side. Along with this, he wears sandals.

"I would like to greet you to my village. I can easily tell that the two white hair kids are strong and the two women are strong as well. My concern at the moment is why you all want to gain citizenship here at the village and join my ninja academy. So if you please could you introduce yourselves to me" Onoki stated.

"We thank you for meeting with us. As for your village it was the most logical out of all the main hidden villages. I am Naruto and this here is my sister Kasumi-chan." Naruto started off while Onoki was listening carefully. Naruto motioned Yugito forward with his hand to introduce herself and her little group.

"My name is Yugito Nii and these are my friends Samui-chan, Omoi, and Karui-chan. It's a pleasure to meet to Tsuchikage-sama." Yugito finished her introduction while Onoki nodded before looking back at Naruto and Kasumi for his other questions. Kasumi seeing him looking at Naruto and herself took a breath before starting their reasoning.

"To answer your question we are unable to go to Kumogakure due to getting banned from there. Kirigakure isn't having the best government stability at the moment. Then we just don't plain want to deal with Sunagakure due to the heat, and Konohagakure due to us never wanting to live their ever again." Kasumi finished off.

Onoki was intrigued to see the anger that filled Naruto and Kasumi's eyes when they mentioned Konoha. He also saw the rage from Yugito and her group and wondered to himself what caused these reactions.

"_This is going to be interesting"_ Onoki thought to himself.

"I assume that you guys have a certain past with Konoha and Kumo would you care to elaborate?" Onoki said still looking at everyone.

Naruto sighed a little bit knowing that they might have to explain their history. He nodded and looked back at Yugito's group who all nodded expecting the same question from the Tsuchikage. "We can tell you, our only request is that you remove the Anbu from the room and activate a silencing seal." Naruto requested. Onoki was confused hearing this, but still agreed. With a wave of his hand the Anbu from the room dispersed and with his other hand made a half-tiger hand sign. When he did this the room flashed in various places showing that the seals had been activated, Onoki then grunted telling them to continue.

Yugito and her group stepped up first in front of the Tsuchikage and he directed his attention towards them. _"Yugito has a large chakra reserve for one so young, and she looks familiar. I can't quite place why she looks familiar, hopefully she can jog my memory." _Onoki thought to himself to hear Yugito talk.

"As I have said before my name is Yugito Nii and these are my friends. We used to have to take up residency in Kumogakure before I was kicked out. The reason for this is due to me being the Jinchuuriki of the Nibi and me getting unfairly accused." Yugito told Onoki who now currently had wide eyes. He finally remembered where he had seen this girl in front of him before. She had been on a report he had been handed a long time ago. This also clearly explains why she has such a large chakra reserve when she is so young.

"The status of being a jinchuuriki is extremely surprising, but it also explains your unnatural chakra supply I can feel. I highly doubt that the Raikage would simply let you go." Onoki told her looking at her in the eye. He heard Karui breath out a puff of air before looking at him annoyed.

"Well you are right about that he wouldn't simply let her go. She killed someone in self-defense and it doesn't help she was disliked throughout the bitch of a civilian population Kumo contained. The civilians started reacting bad and started riots and protesting, the only way the Raikage could stop this was removing Yugito from the village. When we left we were attacked by ninja that were following us. Naruto-kun and Kasumi-chan then saved us before they could kill us." Karui finished her rant in front of the old man.

Onoki listened and could understand where the Raikage was coming from. He had his own Jinchuuriki Han and Roshi which were splendid shinobi in his opinion. Though the only problem was that they weren't liked even if they kept to their own accord. If something like this ever happened he would more than likely have to go through the same procedures that the Raikage went through. "If I was in his position then I would have more than likely had done this same thing he did so I can't blame him. Though when Yugito left the village, why did you other kids tag along?" Onoki told them.

"Yugito-chan was our friend when she was forced to leave the village. We were all orphans with no family and nothing keeping us connected to the village. I used to have a brother, but he died a couple years ago. Yugito-chan, Omoi, and Karui-chan helped me through it. We all left because she is our friend and couldn't let her leave the village on her own." Samui put in her own thought on the subject.

"Even if she can be a little bit mean and bossy at times much like Samui-san, she cares for us and we all took care of each other in that village. I left with her along with the other girls after she left the village." Omoi told him with passion in his words surprising everyone that knew him since he finds things like this tedious.

"Another reason is that if I didn't leave then I would be worrying over them. Then I would get bad grades when I was in the academy in Kumo. Then I would miss important things in the middle of class. Then when I became a ninja I would be dead weight slowing down my team. I would mess up a mission getting my team captured and-" Omoi would have continued his rant if Samui and Karui didn't hit him on the head. There was the Omoi that everyone remembered.

"Like the idiot said before he got off track with his useless thinking. I left with Yugito-chan when she was removed from the village due to us being friends for as long as I could remember." Karui told Onoki while looking at the floor at Omoi who was rubbing the bump on his head. Onoki nodded looking at the Omoi who was on the floor knowing that women can be ruthless.

"Leaving a village for the sake of a friend. I like that; you have good friends Miss Nii make sure you take care of them." Onoki told Yugito who was smiling. Onoki then directed his attention back towards Naruto and Kasumi who were slightly smiling as well.

"Now you two kids and adults, I believe it is your turn to tell your backstory." Onoki told Naruto. Hearing this Yugito's group immediately paid attention wanting to hear their newest friends history with Konoha. Naruto looked at Kasumi and she nodded telling him to start.

"Before we start we wanted to tell you something first. As you know Konoha has been acting weird the past couple of years. I'm sure that all of you know this. The reason they are like that is because Kasumi-chan and I left that village two years ago." Naruto started off immediately getting even more of Onoki's attention. "And what is so extravagant that Konoha would worry that two kids would leave the village?" Onoki asked the question everyone was wondering.

"The reason for this is we were the former children of Kushina and Minato Namikaze." Kasumi told them finishing up what her brother was going to say. It got dead quiet when Kasumi had revealed a part of their history.

"WHAT!" is what the room occupants yelled at once. Karui immediately went and tackled Naruto onto the floor and started shaking him wildly.

"What do you mean that you are those two legendary people's kids!? Hurry up and answer me snowball!" Karui yelled at Naruto making fun of his white hair. Kasumi seeing her brother being shaken to death walked over to Karui and poked her in the head.

"If you keep shaking him like that, you're going to turn his brain into goop and he won't be able to tell you." Kasumi told Karui who rubbed the spot she was poked on her head. "I guess you're right about that." Karui responded getting off Naruto. Kasumi then picked up her brother who had swirls in his eyes.

Onoki then cleared his throat getting everyone's attention "Now that I have everyone's attention, Naruto can you please elaborate on what your sister just said?" Onoki asked with a calm exterior, but within his body his mind was running a mile per minute. Naruto stood up perfectly fine as if he didn't get almost shaken to death by Karui.

"It is just as my sister had just informed you; we were the eldest children of the Yondaime Hokage and his wife before we abandoned the village two years prior to coming here." Naruto then told everyone what his sister had just stated. After Naruto said this Onoki was sitting there behind his desk, rubbing his temples wondering how to take in the information he was just given.

He then started to think about Minato and his confrontation he had with him at one point in time. He had quickly learned that Minato hated war with a passion, but he still fought because it was his duty for his village. Over time he had lowered his hate towards Minato and had become neutral towards the blonde man.

"First off, why do you say former children and why did you leave the village in the first place." Onoki started off trying to calm everyone down at this moment.

"Kasumi-chan and I were the first born of Kushina and Minato Namikaze 6 years before the Kyuubi attack. Over time we were forgotten over the next pair of twins that Kushina gave birth too. It was blatantly obvious we weren't wanted in that household and throughout the village. We were treated as pests that go in everyone's way even if we didn't do anything wrong." Naruto told his tale while everyone was listening intently to what they were being told.

"One day we finally had enough when they had hit us when we tried to impress them. We then left the village soon after and we had gained new parents along the way. Along with gaining new parents they had helped release a bloodline in the process. Due to us getting this bloodline our DNA structure was changed permanently. With the help of our new parents we then trained in our new bloodline and became extremely proficient in it." Kasumi finished off their history with Konoha.

Throughout the story everyone's perspective of Konoha was slowly going downhill. "So you're telling me then Yondaime Hokage, the man who preaches about everyone being family had forgotten his own children and never took care of them at all?" Samui asked breaking everyone out of their thoughts.

"It is ironic isn't it; Kasumi-chan and I always wondered if there was something wrong with us. Over time we just gave up and only cared about each other especially the night that we left." Naruto told everyone while Kasumi had a sad smile on her face. "At least they are out of our lives for the time being and we have a new family." Kasumi put in her own opinion.

Onoki was listening closely to Naruto and Kasumi as they retold their past. He then observed the two women behind the two twins that were easily stronger than him. "I assume that you two women are Naruto and Kasumi's new parents." Onoki asked.

"You would be right in your assumption. We took them from their village making them become our children and gave them the love that they were denied with their former family." Kami told Onoki who nodded at what she said. "I don't believe I had caught you two women's names." Onoki said.

"How rude of us my name is Nerine and this is my sister Nanase." Kami introduces her sister and herself. Onoki nodded his head towards them before looking back towards Naruto and Kasumi.

"When you said that you guys had changed your DNA you had gained a bloodline with the help of these women. Can you please demonstrate?" Onoki asked receiving a nod from Naruto and Kasumi. To the surprise of everyone they surprised everyone changing their eyes into the intimidating red and black color. They then activated their kagune's next Naruto sprouting his tentacles and spear into his hand while Kasumi created her wings. Everyone just stared at them amazed from never have seen anything like it before, even Onoki was staring at the extra appendages in slight awe.

"Everything right here is part of our bloodline. We are able to grow extra appendages that are called kagune. With our eyes we are able to see chakra when they are activated, our skin is extremely durable, and we are easily five times stronger than a full grown adult." Naruto started listing off the things that their bloodline could conduct.

"So Tsuchikage-sama are we able to join your village and become ninja in the future." Kasumi asked Onoki. He immediately nodded.

"It would be foolish of me not to allow you into this village. You will all become great ninja I can already tell and can't wait to see you all progress." Onoki responded to them who all had smiles of their own.

"Due to you having no place to live in this village. You are all able to live in my own home until you all can afford your own place to live." Onoki informed them who all nodded even happier than before. "You all can wait outside and I will take you to my home in a few minutes." Onoki told them. Everyone was nodded before they started walking out of the room.

"We have something else to discuss with the Tsuchikage we will be out in a few moments." Kasumi told Yugito who nodded a little confused what else they had to talk to the old man with. With everyone one out of the room Naruto and Kasumi then looked towards Onoki who was looking out of the window in his office while in thought.

_"To think that Minato Namikaze would leave these children by themselves most of their lives. They have remarkable potential and can easily by some of the best ninja in the future. This is going to be interesting, but a pain in the ass... just great."_ Onoki thought to himself.

"Tsuchikage-sama there is something else that we need to discuss while everyone is out of the room." Naruto told the old man breaking him out of thought. Onoki went back to his desk before he looked back towards the group of four people in front of him.

"What is it?" Onoki asked looking at the two kids and women in front of him. "It's about our bloodline. It requires us to eat certain things in order for us to stay alive." Kasumi told Onoki who was listening wondering and wondering why they needed to tell them.

"I'm sure you can find whatever you need from the multiple food market sections we have throughout the village." Onoki stated looking at the paperwork on his desk.

"That's the problem we can't get it in the food markets. Unless you have venders that sell human meat?" Kasumi stated making the Tsuchikage stop dead in his tracks. "What do you mean by that?" Onoki asked clearly confused

"In order for us to survive from our bloodline we have to digest human flesh or else we get into a large amount of pain after a certain amount of time, and die if we don't eat anything. We found a way to get past this problem by eating the corpses of people who have committed suicide or people we just plain don't like." Naruto said while watching Onoki for his reaction.

"Is that so... is this the only thing you two can eat?" Onoki asked trying to get as many details as possible.

"We are able to eat normal food, but it doesn't give enough nutrients that we need in order to survive." Kasumi responded.

Onoki grunted as a sign that he understood even if he had a large headache at this moment. "As long as you two are able to keep your feeding under control I will have no objections with the methods in which you get food. Just don't eat the civilian and ninja inside the village." Onoki informed them getting a nod from the two twins.

"Now since you two are still here I have a small amount of questions. Naruto why do you have such a bigger chakra reserve than your sister?" Onoki questioned the two twins.

"The reason for that is a hold a part of the Kyuubi." Naruto told the Onoki who started rubbing his temples again. "What do you mean that you hold part of the Kyuubi? It was believed by me that your former siblings held the Kyuubi." Onoki asked.

"It is true that the two kids of the Yondaime hold the Kyuubi, but only a small part of it. The only problem is that they only hold the chakra and not the soul so they will never be able to control it. During the sealing that night the Kyuubi broke off part of its chakra and soul and was absorbed into me. Due to this I am able to use the Kyuubi's chakra along with his help due to us meeting during our training." Naruto responded.

"So you are able to talk to the bijuu and it helps you. Then the ironic part is the Yondaime has useless jinchuuriki that will never be able to use its power that's funny." Onoki said while laughing inside his head.

"Yes I am able to communicate with my bijuu and have a great relationship with him; much like Yugito-chan has with her bijuu." Naruto said confirming what Onoki stated.

"Another thing is your two mothers going to want to join the shinobi corps?" Onoki asked.

"I and my sister Nerine have no interest in joining the ninja program. We are only here because our children chose this village to live in." The Shinigami told Onoki.

"I guess that's all I wanted to ask you. Does everyone else know about your eating condition?" Onoki asked Naruto and Kasumi who only looked away from him. Seeing this he got his answer, he then sighed looking at the two twins with a serious expression.

"They will find out in the future whether you tell them or not. It would be better to tell them sooner than later" Onoki told them and putting in his own opinion.

"We know, but we would rather not tell them about this. We just met them and have just recently become our first friends since we had stopped training." Kasumi told Onoki. Onoki sighed before nodding.

"Very well it is your decision, but we should get going and make the others stop waiting for us." Onoki told them before walking out of his office with Naruto and Kasumi right behind him.

"So was everything fine?" Omoi asked them when they came out of the office. Naruto and Kasumi nodded and smiled, but Yugito's group could see something bothering Naruto and Kasumi.

"Ya let's get going or else the old man will leave us behind." Naruto told them. After he said that they all then started following the old man as he went towards their new home for the time being.

* * *

(_10 Minutes Later_)

The group of children and adults finally arrived at Onoki's living quarters after walking for a while. When they gazed upon the outside of the house it was two stories tall and was made out of plain and boring rock much like the rest of the village. It honestly didn't look that big and they were all wondering how they were going to fit inside.

"This is the place that you brats will be living until you can get your own place to live. It isn't one of the most extravagant places to live, but it's cozy and it grows on you over time." Onoki told them. They then walked inside the house and like he said they were immediately relaxed when they walked in through the door.

They looked into the living room and saw that it was larger than it looked outside. In the center it had a coffee table in front of a fireplace and couches surrounding it. They then looked into the kitchen and it had large countertops, multiple wooden cabinets with food filling them all, and a propane stove. When everyone finished looking around they found Onoki sitting on the couch.

"Your rooms will be upstairs you can choose any of them except the very first one. My granddaughter is living with me because her father is gone for long periods of time on missions and it's better for her to live with me due to this." Onoki all informed them they all nodded their heads and headed upstairs. Everyone choose a room to live in and they were all designed the same. A queen sized bed, restroom with a shower, walk in closet, and a bookcase.

They finished looking around upstairs and found Onoki still in the living room. "Thank you again Tsuchikage-sama for letting us stay in your house." Naruto said and everyone nodded.

"Its fine, and just call me Onoki I get called Tsuchikage enough at work, I would rather not get called it at home as well." Onoki told all of them who smiled in return. He then got up and walked to the coffee table in the middle and picked up some keys before throwing each of them one.

"Those are your keys for this house. I still have to head back to the office for the day. I would suggest that you go and take a look around the village to get a feel for it." Onoki told them all before he headed to the front door of the house. He was about to leave before he stopped and looked back towards Naruto and Kasumi.

"You guys more than likely don't want the last names Namikaze or Uzumaki. Did you two ever think of a new last name?" Onoki asked them. Naruto and Kasumi smiled in response.

"We have been thinking on ever since we starting living with our mother's and we chose the name Amaya." Naruto told the old man who nodded his head.

"Very well, I will put that down when I'm making your village files. I also think that it would be best if we kept your past heritage a secret for a while don't you agree?" Onoki told them. Naruto and Kasumi nodded their heads in agreement. It wouldn't be good if Kushina and Minato came demanding them back to a village they don't wish to live in. With that taken care of Onoki left the house heading back to his office.

"Well I guess we should go look around the village like he told us" Naruto told everyone before they all left the house. They then all separated going in different directions.

* * *

_(Later In The Day)_

It had been a couple hours since everyone had broken off from each other to look around the village. With a little searching Naruto had found the library, ninja supply stop, and food markets. It was a little boring with the whole entire village being made of stone, but what can you expect? The people were nice whenever he greeted them; it was hundreds of times better than being ignored by everyone in Konoha.

Naruto is still walking around observing the village he will now live in. He had a stick of strawberry pocky in his mouth and more in his pocket. He looked towards the sky, which was covered in clouds showing it might rain later. While he was walking he came across a park that had people his age playing around. He then noticed a girl that was sitting all by herself on a bench, watching the other kids play with a look of sadness

Wondering what was wrong he walked up to the girl until he was right beside her. She hadn't seemed to notice him to focused staring at the kids that were playing in front of her. He then waved a hand in front of her shocking her from not noticing someone next to her. She turned to the side and Naruto was able to get a good look at her. She was about the same age as she was had pupil-less pink eyes and dark black hair.

"_She's pretty. Just as pretty as Kasumi, Yugito, Samui, and Karui now that I think about it." _Naruto thought to himself. He was then broken out of his thought when he noticed she was about to ask him something.

"Who are you?" The girl asked Naruto, who in return smiled at her before sitting down next to her on the bench.

"I'm Naruto Amaya nice to meet you what's your name?" Naruto asked the girl who only looked at him weird because everyone knew who she was.

"I'm Kurotsuchi the Tsuchikage's granddaughter." The girl named Kurotsuchi told him. She then expected Naruto to start walking away from her due to being the granddaughter of the Tsuchikage's granddaughter. She was surprised to see him not leave, but instead get even more relaxed on the bench they were sitting on.

"That's a pretty name for a pretty girl." Naruto told her truthfully. Kurotsuchi then blushed from being complimented from being called pretty. Nobody had ever told her name or she was pretty other than her dad.

"Aren't you going to leave knowing who I am now?" Kurotsuchi asked him curiously. Naruto only gave her a weird look before putting another stick of pocky in his mouth. "Why would I do that?" Naruto responded to her.

"Everybody tends to avoid me because I am the granddaughter of the Tsuchikage. They think that if something bad happens to me, they will get in trouble. I haven't had any friends for as long as I could remember. Whenever I would play with someone else my age they would only act like they were having fun, but in reality they just didn't want to get in trouble." Kurotsuchi told Naruto who frowned before smiling again.

"I know how you feel." Naruto told her making her get slightly mad. "How would you know what I went through? I bet you had friends and people that would love to be around you." Kurotsuchi responded a little heatedly, Naruto just kept smiling, but this time it wasn't as happy.

"I have never had any friends either until a couple of days ago. I have a twin sister and she was in the same boat as me. We were each other's best friends in a place that nobody wanted or needed us. I don't believe that anyone should be alone no matter what." Naruto told Kurotsuchi shocking her. She then felt sad for saying something before listening more to the boy in front of her.

"You never lived here in Iwa before did you? Where did you live before?" Kurotsuchi asked him.

"My sister Kasumi and I used to live in Konoha. We had a family that never needed us or cared for us, so we left. My sister and I met some women who then became our new mothers and loved us with all their hearts. We met some other people recently and they became our first friends. We came all came to Iwa to start a new life and become ninja's of the village." Naruto told her. Kurotsuchi got a little mad at the family that treated Naruto this way as well as the village of Konoha. When she heard him saying he will join the ninja academy she got happy.

"You're going to join the academy here? I'm already signed up for it and can't wait for it." Kurotsuchi told him excitedly. Naruto hearing her joining the academy got happy as well smiling even more.

"Yup my sister, new friends, and I are going to join the academy." He told her still smiling.

"I can't wait to start, I'm going to show everyone how awesome I am and kick all their asses!" Kurotsuchi told him while pointing towards herself and puffing out her chest. Naruto simply laughed and smiled making her get angry.

"What? You don't think that I'm not going to do good while I'm there?" She asked him. Naruto had stopped laughing when he saw her mad, but he still kept smiling.

"I know you're going to do it. I believe you can accomplish a lot of things if you put your all into it." Naruto told her calming her down. He then stood up from the bench and looked back towards Kurotsuchi.

"So Kurotsuchi do you want to be friends? I would love to be your friend if you let me." Naruto told her she smiled looking at the ground. This was definitely one of the best days of her life. She looked back up towards Naruto with a large smile and nodded.

For the rest of the day the two new friends played various games such as tag and hide and seek. They had walked around the village some more with Kurotsuchi showing him places she likes to visit. While they were walking around the village Naruto informed her that he was going to be living with her until him and his group could buy their own place. It surprised her greatly that her first friend was going to be living with her, and that the grumpy old man agreed to it.

While they were walking around Naruto found out about her was that she is a very confident girl that loved to be sarcastic. She was also surprisingly nice, Naruto had figured out while he was playing with this calm and easy-going girl. Kurotsuchi found out through the day that Naruto was one of a kind. Nobody ever wanted to go near her and when they did it never felt the same as the time she spent with Naruto.

After playing with Naruto for the whole day, Kurotsuchi saw that the sun was starting to set. It also looked as if it was going to rain if the dark clouds that popped out of nowhere said anything. They then headed back towards their shared house for the night. They had just arrived back at the house when it started raining lucky before they could get wet.

When they walked inside they saw multiple shoes by the door showing everyone else was home as well. They walked into the living room and saw Yugito, Omoi, Samui, Karui, and the goddesses talking amongst each other. They all had their hair wet showing they probably took showers already. Naruto heard something in the kitchen and told Kurotsuchi to introduce herself to everyone. He walked into the kitchen and saw that Kasumi. She seemed to have taken a shower as well; she was in an apron making food. He slowly walked up behind her and looked over her shoulder.

"Whatcha cooking?" Naruto asked Kasumi, she was shocked from having her brother sneak up on her.

"I-I'm just making steak with white rice and vegetables for dinner." Kasumi told him while blushing a bit. She had gotten out of the shower a while ago, so she could feel her brother breath down her neck. She would always get this weird feeling in her chest when she was around her brother. It wasn't normal and it annoyed her greatly, she would always be giddy around Naruto as well as get a weird butterfly feeling in her gut.

"That sounds good; I don't think I have ever seen you wear an apron on you before." Naruto told Kasumi.

"Well I didn't want to get dirty since I just took a shower. How does it look?" She asked him before she turned around to look at him.

"You look as pretty as you normally do Kasumi-chan, maybe even a little more." Naruto told her making her blush with the compliment. When Kasumi heard Naruto's response it made the weird feeling in Kasumi's chest happen again. She just smiled and kissed her brother on cheek making both of them blush more than they already were. "Thank you; now go take a shower while I get dinner ready." Kasumi told her brother smiled and left the kitchen.

Naruto took a brief look into the living room and saw that Kurotsuchi was fitting in nicely with everyone. He then went upstairs to take a shower like his sister told him too. While he was upstairs he put up some simple privacy seals if he ever needed them. When he was finished with his shower Kasumi had finished dinner.

Over dinner everyone seemed to talk about what they found out through the entire day. Kasumi and the goddesses seemed to have found the academy as well as some restaurants they wanted to visit later. Yugito, Samui, and Karui had found the ninja supply shop and clothing shops. Omoi seemed to have found the library, but fell asleep reading a book while he was inside.

Before anyone even knew a couple more hours passed and it was dark outside. The raining outside had started coming down harder as well as a small amount of lightning and thunder.

"I'm tired I think I'm going to hit the sack now." Naruto told everyone. They all nodded before getting up themselves and decided to get ready for bed themselves. Naruto went into his room and got into a striped black and white shirt with red shorts for pajamas. With a quick goodnight to everyone, Naruto went towards his bed, laid down, and looked towards the ceiling. _"I haven't talked to Kurama all day; I better see how he's doing."_ Naruto thought to himself and fell asleep to the sound of the rain and thunder outside.

* * *

_(In Naruto's Mindscape)_

Naruto opened up his eyes and saw the lush green forest that was his mindscape. He had created this forest to create the boring place that was his plain mindscape over the course of his training with his mothers. It was a simple forest with wild vegetation and some animals such as deer's, rabbits, foxes, etc. running around.

Naruto then started walking deeper into the forest to find his fox friend. After a couple of minutes he came across Kurama simply laying his head on his paws. He was looking over a cliff staring off into space. Naruto walked up to his friend and jumped onto the top of his head.

"Hey Kurama sorry I haven't talked to you all day, I have just been busy seeing the sights." Naruto told the fox who grunted.

"**I know I can see it through your eyes don't you remember?**" Kurama reminded the boy who simply rubbed the back of his head. "**What is your opinion of the village? In my opinion it's not bad even if there are rocks everywhere.**" The fox told the boy atop his head.

"I like it and don't have regrets coming here. The people are nice enough with a slight touch of grumpy. I had also made a new friend if you saw her she's awesome just like Kasumi-chan, Yugito-chan, Samui-chan, and Karui-chan. She likes to act tough, but is actually nice if you get to know her." Naruto told the fox who was listening.

"**Ah yes your new girlfriend, she was cute for a human. Are you going to add her to your harem of your other girlfriends? I'm not sure that Kasumi and the other girls are going to be happy.**" Kurama teased the boy that was blushing severely.

"What the hell are you talking about you old fox!? I don't have a harem and I certainly don't have any girlfriends, even if all of the girls are really pretty." Naruto told the old fox who was laughing in amusement. "**At least you don't deny that part.**" Kurama said chuckling to himself with a grumbling Naruto on top of his head.

"**Onto another topic I can feel two more jinchuuriki within the village."** Kurama informed the boy on his head. "How come you didn't tell me earlier and are you able to tell which one's they are?" Naruto asked the fox.

"**Of course I can tell which of my brothers and sisters are near. I wouldn't be the strongest if I couldn't do such a simple task. The two are Son Goku and Kokuo, the four and five tails respectively. I didn't tell you earlier so I didn't ruin your play date with your girlfriend.**" Kurama told Naruto while smirking in amusement.

"Damn it Kurama! I said that she isn't my girlfriend!" Naruto yelled at the fox who was once again laughing. "**Whatever you're just denying yourself.**" Kurama said before continuing. "**But we really should go and see them soon. I'm sure that you wouldn't mind meeting more jinchuuriki in the process.**" Kurama told the boy who nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah I wouldn't mind looking for them tomorrow I don't have anything planned." Naruto told the fox. Kurama then felt someone in the real world at Naruto's door.

"**It looks like we have a plan then. It seems that you have a visitor in the real world, you should go check while I go back to sleep.**" Kurama told Naruto who was confused who was by his room.

"Ok I'll talk to you later Kurama goodnight." Naruto told his friend before he faded out of his mindscape leaving the fox by himself.

* * *

_(Outside Naruto's Mindscape)_

Naruto woke up to the sound of someone knocking on his door. The rain from earlier was coming down much harder now, with thunder and lightning flashing outside. I was a little difficult to hear the knocking on the door over the noise outside.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Kurotsuchi exclaimed in fear, as lightning struck making a huge thunderclap. "A-Are you still awake?" Kurotsuchi asked, she was hugging herself as more thunder struck outside. She listened for a second to try and search for a noise inside the room, getting nothing but silence in return. _"I knew he already went to sleep." _Kurotsuchi thought to herself sadly, she started to walk away, right when the door opened.

"Kurotsuchi-chan?" Naruto asked tired, rubbing the sleepiness away from his eyes with his left hand. Kurotsuchi just simply stared at the floor, embarrassed for waking up her friend.

"Can I sleep with you? I'm afraid of the thunderstorms, I was starting to get over it, but this one is bad." Kurotsuchi told Naruto. She had put her head into his chest; she was shaking, and would flinch every time the lightning and thunder struck outside.

Naruto simply smiled and put his arms around her petite frame; she slightly relaxed into his arms, but would still flinch. _"Wow... Who would have thought the girl who wanted to be the best in the academy is scared of thunderstorms." _Naruto thought to himself still hugging her.

"I'm fine with it; the rain doesn't look like it's going to get better anytime soon." Naruto told her while rubbing her back lightly. Kurotsuchi looked up towards Naruto and looked into his eyes. "Thank you" she simply told him.

They then walked into Naruto's room and he activated some privacy seals he placed in the room earlier. When he did this the weather outside was considerably duller, but you could still hear it.

They walked over to his bed and they both layed down together, with Naruto still having his arms wrapped around her. He started running his hands through her short black hair. She slowly curled up against Naruto, still flinching from the sounds outside.

"Goodnight Kuro-chan" Naruto told her making her blush from the nickname. "Goodnight Naruto-kun." She responded yawning, and fell asleep in Naruto's arms. Naruto smiled softly seeing her sleep cutely; he soon fell asleep as well, listening to the rain outside.

* * *

**Ok then that's the fourth chapter of the story.**

**I feel like I did bad on this one bad, but that's my opinion. If you have any questions just PM me or put them in the reviews and I will try to reply as soon as possible. Now as for the Harem you guys really did want Mei and a Fem. Haku so they are included. The harem list so far is:**

**Kasumi**

**Kurotsuchi**

**Yugito**

**Samui**

**Karui**

**Fu**

**Konan**

**Tayuya**

**Mei**

**Fem. Haku**

**Those are all of the current girls that I have in the harem. I don't plan on adding anyone else, except maybe two more people but i'm thinking if I want to add them or not. Again I am sorry that I took so long to update, but life can be an ass.**

**How did I do on this chapter? I love to here you guys respond on how I did. **

**Review. Favorite. Follow. Moo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Monsters of Iwa**

**Hey guys InfernoKing here with the fifth chapter! (After about 3 months of inactivity)**

**I'm honestly shocked with all the support that you guys have given me for this story. I would have never thought it would be good enough to get over 400 people to follow it. You guys make me so happy! :)**

**I feel like giving you guys a song recommendation to listen to. It's from one of my favorite bands One Ok Rock and it's called The Beginning. Maybe you'll enjoy the band as much as I do?**

**As usual i hope that this chapter is up to your expectations. Let's begin shall we?**

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

(_**The Next Morning**_)

Naruto woke up in his bed as the morning rays shined in through his curtains. Naruto then smiled as he remembered yesterday and all the things he did when he got into his new village. His most memorable moment was easily when he made a new friend.

He looked down at his chest and saw that said girl was sleeping on his chest like a mattress. Kurotsuchi had a small amount of drool coming out from the side of her mouth making her look adorable in his opinion. He then brushed the small amount of hair that was in front of her face, making her smile and hugs him still sleeping.

'_I should probably get her back into her own room before anyone sees us like this.' _Naruto thought to himself. He then started wiggling himself softly from underneath Kurotsuchi in order not to wake her up. She must have felt him moving because she grumbled in protest and gripped onto him tighter.

He just sighed knowing she must be comfortable due to Kasumi doing the same thing whenever she fell asleep with him in the past. He slowly unwound her arms from around his body; she frowned in return and moaning in protest. He just simply chuckled in response and picked her up bridal style making sure to not wake her. Kurotsuchi in response just smiled in her sleep and curled into his chest more trying to get as much of his body heat as possible.

He carefully opened the door with his foot and proceeded to walk outside of his room towards Kurotsuchi's room. He reached her room and opened the door and looked inside her room. The room was certainly more furnished than his room; it contained a bed and restroom much like his. The walls were painted a nice teal color; around the room were more bookcases in her room filled with simple things such as books, scrolls, and ninja tools.

He walked over to her bed and placed her down softly making her whine again. He then saw two stuffed animals near the base of her bed. He picked up the animals and looked at them in amusement. They were both rabbits, the first one was primarily white with some spots of blue and purple. He saw writing on its foot and saw that its name was Touka.

The second rabbit was mostly black with some places being white; the interesting thing about the second rabbit was that it was wearing an eye patch over its left eye. He looked for a name on the foot of this rabbit and saw the name Kaneki written on it.

'_Touka and Kaneki, cute names to give stuffed rabbits.' _Naruto thought to himself he then walked over and gave Kurotsuchi the rabbit's. She instantly grabbed the stuffed animals and slept with them in a tight embrace. _'Now that's cute, she still sleeps with stuffed animals.'_ Naruto told himself. He then went to her desk and wrote her a note for when she woke up. After doing finishing the note he started leaving the room.

Naruto got to Kurotsuchi's room door and quietly opened it. He then stuck his head out into the hallway to make sure nobody was around. It wouldn't be great if someone saw him come out of a girl's room this early in the morning. He walked out of the room once he felt he couldn't sense anybody. He then looked towards the door to make sure that it closed quietly.

He then turned around to be met with the face on Onoki looking at him.

He froze looking at the old man before him who had a blank expression on his face. "Good morning Naruto, I would like to take a walk with you and I will be waiting for you by the door," Onoki told Naruto before going downstairs. Naruto just nodded before going into his room to get dressed.

He was currently freaking out; it was bad enough that he was caught in Kurotsuchi's room so early in the morning. The situation only got worse due the strongest person in Iwa and grandfather of said girl to catch him.

Naruto then walked out of his room in his all black suit and walked down the stairs. He saw Onoki standing by the door patiently for him; Naruto couldn't read the blank expression on Onoki's face worrying him more. He then stood beside Onoki, the old man simply just looked at him and proceeded to open the door then float outside.

As they were walking outside, various people that inhabited the village would bow towards Onoki or greet Naruto if they met him yesterday. The ground was muddy and the air was humid due to all the rain from the night before.

By what Naruto could tell they were currently walking towards the Tsuchikage's tower, but were walking through various places such as the food markets to get there.

After about ten minutes of walking they finally arrived at the tower and were currently looking over the top of the village from the top of said tower. Onoki finally looked at Naruto making him gulp before looking back at the village.

"I love my village and will do anything in my power to keep it in a state of peace. This is the job that I had taken upon myself when I had become the Tsuchikage." Onoki informed Naruto who was currently confused as to why he was being told this information.

"The only problem about being the leader of the village is that people start treating you differently. This is the problem that Kurotsuchi has to face every day; she is constantly left alone due to me being the Tsuchikage. I'm sure that you have been informed of this yesterday when you became her very first friend," Onoki told Naruto. He finally understood what the old man was trying to say.

"I may not show it much, but I care for Kurotsuchi and only want the best for her. There is only so much that I can do for her and the rest is all up to her. When I came home yesterday it was a relief to see her smiling as much as she did around you and her new friends. I want to thank you for doing that and becoming her first friend that she needs." Onoki said with a hint of happiness in his voice. Naruto just stood there and smiled in return before he spoke.

"I don't believe anyone should be left alone for stupid reasons such as being related to powerful people. Loneliness isn't the best feeling in the world and I am happy that I had Kasumi to keep me company over the years, unlike Kuro-chan who had nobody to lean against and was by herself most of the time." Naruto told Onoki. The old man simply gained a small smile on his face, as well as raised his eyebrow when he heard the nickname he gave his grand-daughter.

"Now, as for the matter of you being in Kurotsuchi's room this morning," Onoki started off making Naruto stand as stiff as a board. "I understand that she has a problem when lightning storms come and she probably came to you. I'm glad she can do that with you after such a small amount of time. If I find out that you hurt her, I will show you the power I have that lets me be the Sandaime Tsuchikage." Onoki threatened Naruto.

Naruto was still scared, but he still turned to face the old man. "Of course Tsuchikage-sama, I would never hurt Kuro-chan. I will always take care of all my friends to the best of my ability even if I am young, but that just tells me I have a many years to get stronger." Naruto said in return. Onoki looked at the boy's face and saw the amount of determination in the young boy's eyes. It surprised him to see the amount of passion in those azure and violet eyes.

"I will hold that to you Naruto, now if you would excuse me I have work to complete today," Onoki told him before he went into the tower and work for the day. Naruto just stood there looking over the village, taking in the view that the tower allowed him to see of the rock village.

"I'm glad that Kasumi and I chose to this village. I have no regrets and I never will about our decision," Naruto told himself. He then felt some movement inside his mind and knew that a certain fox was awake. "**I believe that we planned to look for my siblings today. I can sense both of them right next to each other in the northern part of the village**." Kurama reminded him while yawning.

'_All right let's go meet some fellow Jinchuuriki Kurama._' Naruto responded to the fox. He looked over the village that was bathed in the morning light from the sun. After a couple of minutes, he then jumped of the top of the tower and landed on a nearby building and started running towards the signatures.

* * *

(_**Back at the house**__)_

Kurotsuchi had barely started to wake up to start doing her morning routines. She opened her eyes expecting to be in her best friend's room, but she found herself in her own room, hugging her two rabbits. She looked at the clock on her nightstand, which was next to her bed, seeing that it read 8:30. '_Was last night just a dream?_' She asked herself a little disappointed.

'_It felt so warm and safe in his arms,'_ she said and got a little blush before shaking her head. *Sigh* '_In the end it was only my imagination,_' Kurotsuchi said to nobody. She then went to the restroom to start her daily routine.

After finishing in the bathroom she then got dressed, she wore a simple red shirt with a rabbit printed on it and some black shorts. When she started to leave her room, out of the corner of her eye was a note on her dresser, she picked it up and started to read it.

_Hey Kuro-chan,_

_I hope that you feeling better after last night. I need to do some things today, so I carried you back to your room when I woke up. If you ever need to sleep with me again because of the rain I won't mind. I'll talk to you guys later tonight._

_Naruto_

After finishing reading the note, Kurotsuchi was immediately happy. _'So it wasn't a dream,'_ she told herself. With a now much happier mindset than earlier, she then headed downstairs to meet everyone. "I need to thank him for last night when he comes back." She said.

When she got downstairs, she went into the kitchen and saw that everyone else was already there. Kasumi was making breakfast for everyone, while Omoi, Karui, Samui, and Yugito were waiting at the dining table.

Kasumi seeing that Kurotsuchi was awake smiled, but it almost went away when she smelt her. She could smell her brother's sent heavily on her friend and it confused her, she was going to have to ask about it later. Her sense of smell was heavily enhanced due to being a ghoul, but it wasn't as good as people of the Inuzuka clan.

"Good morning Kurotsuchi-chan, I am making some breakfast for everyone, so just sit down and wait until I'm done," Kasumi told her. She nodded in return and proceeded to sit next to everyone else.

Kurotsuchi talked with everyone else at the table, until Kasumi brought the food onto the table. She had prepared some steamed rice, miso soup, and tamagoyaki. Kasumi placed the food in front of everyone, the smell alone made everyone's mouth water. "This looks delicious Kasumi thank you," Yugito told her, receiving a nod of thanks from the white haired girl.

"Thank you, I need to go wake up Nii-san right now so I will be back in a second," Kasumi said and started heading towards the room. "He's not here right now Kasumi, he said he had some things he had to finish today and left early." Kurotsuchi told her and making Kasumi stop and turn around with a confused expression on her face.

"I was going thank him for helping me with something last night and he left a note." Kurotsuchi told her.

Kasumi then extended her senses in the house and couldn't feel her twin. "I wonder where Naruto went, but I'm sure that it was somewhat important if he left early," Omoi said still looking at the food. "I can feel his chakra thanks to the Nibi, he seems to be heading north in the village," Yugito informed them.

"**Maybe if you eat fast enough kitten, you can catch up to him and claim him as your mate by having hot passionate se-" **Was all that Matatabi got to say before she was cut off. _'Shut Up Matatabi! I'm too young for that!' _Yugito scolded her bijuu, but now having a blush on her face.

"Well there is nothing that we can do about it now, but can we please start eating now?" Karui said and at the same time made her stomach rumble. Everyone chuckled at her, making her sink in her chair from embarrassment.

"I'm sure that Naruto-kun will tell us later what he was doing, but let's eat for now," Samui told them. They all then sat down at the table and with a quick chorus of, "Itadakimasu!" Began eating the delicious food Kasumi made.

* * *

(_**Back with Naruto**__)_

Naruto was currently jumping from tree to tree on a training field. It seems just like Konoha, each village had specialized training grounds for different situation. After jumping for a couple of more minutes, he landed on a tree and saw two men on the ground looking at each other.

Naruto tried suppressing his chakra level down so they won't notice him, but they could probably still feel him. They have more experience than him, and they can more than likely sense Kurama. _"Note to self: ask them for tips on how to suppress bijuu chakra." _Naruto told himself.

The man on the left was an older man that possessed had red hair, moustache and beard. He was shown wearing a large headpiece consisting of a three pointed crown-like ridge, bearing both his Iwagakure forehead protector, a ring, and a prominent black piece of armor running across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. He wore a long-sleeved light-red shirt and pants, with mesh-armor shirt and fitted black suit underneath, along with calf-length sandals.

Around his waist he wore a brown sash that held a brown armor like breast plate with a pouch in the front, a brown back plate on the back that is connected to the front with mesh armor, and armored lapels falling to the sides.

On Naruto's right was another man, who was easily one of the tallest men he has ever seen. He is also heavily armored, with what he believed was on the man's back releasing steam. His armor extends all the way to the bottom half of his face, covering it up. Underneath the armor covering the bottom half of his face, he wears a white cloth which also covers both sides of his face and the top of his head. Aside from his red armor, he also wears a red straw hat over the white cloth and it seems to be composed of the same material of his armor and furnace.

He was wearing his Iwagakure forehead protector on a black cloth over his armor. He was also wearing a black gi, with the sleeves seemingly torn off and black gloves. He also wears what seems to be a bronze-colored ring around his neck which he wears over his red armor. Also, the armor covering his arms and torso is plated. His right hand was currently placed inside his gi.

"**These are the two men Naruto, the man on the left seems to hold the Yonbi. The man on the right seems to be holding the Gobi,**" Kurama informed him. _'Yeah, I've seen them before in the bingo book. Roshi of the Lava Release and Han of the Steam.' _Naruto confirmed in head.

_'Why does Han constantly have steam coming out of his armor?'_ Naruto asked.

"**Each jinchuuriki of the Gobi has to wear a specially made armored suit, while not imperative to their life, it certainly does help. An odd side effect of being sealed with the Gobi is that they begin to produce a large amount of steam from their skin. The steam to them is obviously harmless, but to others it is a mild acid, burning and cutting creatures that the steam comes into contact with. This obviously makes it hard for them to complete little tasks other people can accomplish easily.**" Kurama explained.

_`That sounds like it sucks being sealed with the Gobi, are there any plus sides of being its Jinchuuriki?'_ Naruto asked. "**The user has access to boil release, which is great in both defense and offense. With the steam he can increase his physical attacks depending on the amount of pressure used.**" Kurama responded. "**The Yonbi also grants his jinchuuriki the ability to use lava release.**" He continued.

'_Why haven't I gained any cool abilities like that? Stupid lame fox.'_ Naruto pouted. "**Ungrateful brat! I enhance your already amazing healing to incredible levels, let you gain negative emotion sensing, and increase your senses!**" Kurama yelled in rage.

_'I know, I'm just kidding with you Kurama your awesome. Now we have to be quiet they are starting to talk.'_ Naruto told the fox, who just grumbled.

* * *

(_**On the Field**_)

"It seems that we have a kid among our audience today. Isn't that right Han?" The Roshi started talking. "It seems that we do, but you know how I feel about other people Roshi." Han replied.

"Yes, I know that you have a dislike for people Han, but it's just a gaki. Letting him watch us spar won't be that bad." Roshi responded. "**I can feel another bijuu within the boy. It seems to be the Kyuubi, but it seems weaker for some reason and I can't say why.**_**" **_A voice responded in Roshi and Han's head.

"Is that so Son Goku? Can you feel it as well Kokuo?" Han asked. "**Yes, but like Son Goku said, it feels weaker than what the Kyuubi should be.**" She responded.

"He also seems to be suppressing his chakra. He should know at his level we will more than likely sense him." Roshi said. "The boy's chakra also seems to be large for one so small. Interesting." Han said.

"We can talk to the gaki when we are done with our spar. As usual, no going over one tail." Roshi explained, getting a grunt in return from Han. "Please count down for us please Son Goku, Kokuo" Han asked politely.

"**I guess/of course**." Son Goku and Kokuo responded. "**3, 2, 1... Begin!**" The two Bijuu said at the same time.

Roshi brought out some kunai and started to throw them towards his opponent. Han immediately brought out his own kunai, holding it in reverse grip, and started blocking them. One of them landed at his feet and he saw a burning tag on it. He looked back at Roshi and saw that he was holding a hand sign.

"**Kai**" Roshi shouted and the kunai at Han's feet exploded. Roshi waited for Han to make a move, knowing that didn't affect him. The dust barely started to yell before his senses kicked in and he jumped out of the way.

"**Boil Release: Steaming Shuriken,**" Han yelled. Out of the dust multiple shuriken coated in boiling water came at him. Since he jumped the attack missed him, but when he looked at the tree that took the damage. He could see if quickly corroding into nothing.

"**Boil Release: Unrivaled Strength,**" Han said before rushing at Roshi. He immediately started an onslaught of punches aimed towards the face and chest. Roshi could do little but dodge due to the corrosive steam on his fists and legs.

Seeing an opportunity, Roshi swept at Han's legs making him jump up to avoid it. He immediately hit Han in the torso two times before round kicking him away from him.

"**Lava Release: Lava Bullet,**" Roshi yelled and spat out some lava at Han. Not wanting to be hit, he started to hand seals in retaliation.

"**Boil Release: Boiling Shot,**" Han said spitting out boiling water. The two attacks connected coating the field in steam. Taking advantage of the situation, Han started gathering all of the steam around him and did more hand signs.

"**Boil Release: Boiling Water Dragon,**" He yelled and shot it at Roshi. Even with all of the surrounding steam in his way, he was able to sense Roshi's location with the Gobi's help.

The attack connected and Roshi was launched backwards into a tree with his armor heavily damaged. Han built pressure using his suit and launched himself at Roshi.

"**Unrivaled Strength: Erupting Strong Foot,**" The attack connected, but instead of his opponent being blown backwards he was blown away. He landed a bit away and saw that he had lava coating some parts of his armor. He looks back at Roshi's last position and saw only lava in its place.

"**Lava Clone**, but where did-" was all he had to say before he was felt Roshi appear behind him.

"**Lava Release: Scorching Armored Fist,**" Roshi said with his arm covered in lava. The attack smashed against Han's back making him fly into a tree groaning in pain. He didn't have enough time to recuperate himself before he saw Roshi attacking him again.

"**Lava Release: Scorching Stream Rock Technique,**" Roshi yelled. Multiple molten rocks came rushing at him, forcing him to get up and dive out of the way. He finally stood up and started doing hand signs and Roshi copying him.

"**Water Release: Giant Exploding Water Shockwave,**" Han said before spitting out a large amount of water towards Roshi.

"**Lava Release: Molten River,**" Roshi said in return. He as well spit out a large amount of lava from his mouth to negate the water coming towards him.

The two attacks once again created steam in the area. Making one last attempt to take Roshi down, Han created more pressure in his suit and launched himself. Roshi had been still trying to recuperate from his last jutsu that he couldn't defend himself properly.

"**Boil Release: Erupting Propulsion Fist,**" Han yelled. Roshi not getting being able to block in time took an extremely strong punch to his chest. He was immediately launched to the other side of the field due to the force of the attack.

He stood up in pain from the attack and sighed in defeat. "I give Han, you win the match." Roshi told him, holding his chest and trying to dull the pain.

He then looked over his armor and saw that there were corroded places wherever Han hit him. _'I'm going to have to get this fixed.' _Roshi told himself. Han looked at his armor and thought the exact same thing due to the burnt places.

Han the turned towards the tree's where he felt the child's signature. "Come on down here boy!" He yelled gaining Naruto's attention. Naruto then jumped down from the perch that he had on the tree. He landed in front of the two men and could only be amazed at what they could do. Even if it was a simple spar it really showed him the potential that all jinchuuriki possessed to become strong.

He was brought out of his mussing when he noticed the two men were looking at him, expecting him to say something to them. "I'm sorry, my name is Naruto Amaya and my sister and I just moved to the village." Naruto said.

"That explains a lot. My name is Roshi gaki, and this is my friend Han." Roshi said. Han just looked at Naruto and nodded his head towards him. "Nice to meet you." Han said in a simple greeting.

"Now we have a little question to ask you...do you know your tenant your holding." Roshi asked pointing at Naruto's stomach. "Yeah, I learned about him about four years ago. I could also tell they you guys hold one as well and wanted to meet you." Naruto explained.

"I believe that it would better for us to talk somewhere more secluded. Touch my fist and we can talk in our mindscape." Han said. The two men extending his fist towards Naruto for him to do the same. The blonde then nodded, made his own fist and touched the two other jinchuuriki's hands before he was pulled inside himself.

* * *

(_**In the Mindscape**_)

When Naruto opened his eyes he saw sitting on top of Kurama's head. They were inside an orange room that gave off a comfortable feeling. In front of him he was able to see that Han and Roshi were on their own bijuu's head.

Roshi was sitting on a red-furred and green-skinned monkey, behind it were 4 tails swinging behind it lazily showing it to be the Yonbi. Han was standing on top of what he could only describe as a white horse-dolphin that had horns. Behind it were 5 tails, showing that it was the Gobi.

"**Well would you look at that, Kurama had gone and gotten him sealed inside a human. Something he said would never happen to him!**" The Yonbi laughed. Kurama only growled at the stupid monkey that was in front of him.

"**You best shut your mouth Son Goku or I will show you why I was always the strongest out of us.**" Kurama warned his sibling. The monkey simply stopped laughing, but you could still see the marge smirk he held on his face.

"**Can you two please stop fighting with each other already? This always happens whenever we meet.**" Kokuo asked politely. Her brothers can be really annoying, but at least it isn't as bad as when Shukaku argues with Kurama.

"**You can't say anything Kokuo, you and Matatabi always fight when you meet.**" Kurama teased towards his sister.

"**That's because Matatabi has no self-control over herself and it annoys me immensely! She has got to be one of the biggest perverts in our family! It is unfitting of a woman and she doesn't care!**" Kokuo yelled in defense, but they were right, she was being a hypocrite. It wasn't her fault that her sister was a major pervert.

"**Well you should be happy that you are going to meet her soon again. Naruto brought Matatabi's jinchuuriki along with him and now is now staying in the village."** Kurama told his sister who only lowered her head in defeat. She really did not want to deal with Matatabi. "**Yay me,**" Kokuo responded.

"We also wanted to talk about that, it seems that you already have ninja training. If you just recently arrived then where did you come from before?" Han asked. He then saw the hate in Naruto's eyes immediately; this was going to take a while.

Naruto then told them about what had happened in his life in the village in Konoha. Going all the way from Kasumi and his neglect and finding two new mothers. The four years of training that he and his sister went through in order to become stronger. His meeting with Yugito and her group, and lastly joining his new village Iwa.

Roshi and Han were certainly not thrilled when they were listening to Naruto's story. They had been told that the Yondaime Hokage was a man that loved his family and village more than anything. It seems that was a lie if he was willing to leave two children to take care of themselves.

The same could be said for Kokuo and Son Goku as well. They were livid when they were told the reason that Naruto and Kasumi were ignored. Just because Minato felt it was more important to take care of the two unstable jinchuuriki children. This was the reason that they loathed humanity, they were used for other people's self-interest and it usually affected other because of it.

"Well that clears up a lot of things. It also explains why the Yondaime has been acting so weird for the past couple of years. He was trying to cover up that his two children left the village due to his neglectance. It wouldn't look good for the village or for him so he's trying to keep it under wraps." Roshi explained.

"**You poor child, it must have been horrible being by yourself. I'm glad that you and your sister found a new family and friends.**" Kokuo told Naruto sympathetically. Naruto only nodded his head, he wouldn't know what would've happened if he didn't have his sister and mother's to help him along the way.

"**So that's why Kurama's chakra felt so different, it was inside Naruko and Narumi. Are you going to take it back in the future?"** Son Goku asked. "Yup, when I find a good enough opportunity to gain Kurama's chakra back I will do it." Naruto told him.'

"We welcome you to the village of Iwagakure Naruto, and I wish that you enjoy the village." Han told him. "Thank you Han, I will try and bring along Yugito-chan along with me next time so that you can meet her as well." Naruto said in return.

"**I really am not looking forward to meeting her again.**" Kokuo said making her brothers laugh. The air started to distort around them before Naruto felt they were going to back into the real world.

(**Outside of Mindscape**)

When Naruto opened his eyes again he saw that it was getting really dark outside. "_Man we must have been in the mindscape all day if it's already almost night time._" Naruto told himself. "**Indeed, we have been talking ever since noon and it's a little bit after 7:00." **Kokuo said in his head surprising him.

Han and Roshi chuckled at the boy when he heard Kokuo pop in his head. "When a jinchuuriki makes a mental connection with another then they can talk to each other mentally within a certain distance between one another." Roshi explained.

Naruto nodded his head and thought of how useful it would be in the future. "Oh ok well that's useful, I'll to you all later. Kasumi is going to be mad if I don't get home soon." He told them before jumping towards Onoki's house.

"What an interesting boy wouldn't you agree Roshi?" Han asked his friend. Roshi just kept watching Naruto as he went back towards the village. "He certainly is Han." Roshi responded.

* * *

(**Back at the House)**

The girls of the household were all sitting in the backyard of their home on a blanket, staring at the night sky that was holding the stars. It was peaceful for them, with a slight breeze and cool temperature. They could just stay out there all night long looking at the stars.

Kasumi was looking at Kurotsuchi, wondering what her brother had helped her with. She knew that it wasn't any of her business, but she just couldn't help herself. It had been bothering her immensely and she just couldn't figure out why. Maybe it had to do with Kurotsuchi smelling like her brother.

"Hey Kurotsuchi-chan, what did my brother help with yesterday? You really wanted to find him this morning, but he had already left the house." Kasumi asked the girl in question. When asked Kurotsuchi immediately started to blush, making all the girls raise their eyebrows at her. "Umm it was nothing, he just helped me with something small and it helped a lot." She quickly said.

"Well it couldn't have been that small if you don't want to tell us about it. The blush on your face is also getting bigger making you look funny." Karui said smirking. Kurotsuchi just got even more flustered before turning her head away from them. They immediately started laughing at the poor girl.

"Fine I'll tell you! Just stop laughing at me; it's embarrassing enough as it is." The mumbled out. The other girls immediately settled down and started looking at her intently.

"I have always been scared of rainstorms. I'm sure that you all heard the one from last night and it was big." She told them. They just started chuckling at her in amusement. They soon stopped when they saw that she was being serious. "I'm sorry that was uncool of us, you can continue." Samui told her.

"I guess that I would always go to my dad whenever I was scared and I would feel better. Since he wasn't here, I went to the first friend that I had made yesterday. Naruto let me sleep with him and I haven't slept that good in a long time. He just made all of the loud sounds go away when I laid next to him and really wanted to thank him for doing that for me. Even though he didn't have to." She explained to them.

They all just sat there and listened to what she wanted to thank Naruto about. They shouldn't be surprised though, Naruto has this way of making you feel better without even trying. "Well it was nice of him, Naruto-kun is a good person and I'm glad that he did that for you." Yugito said smiling at her.

"Naruto-nii really is a nice person isn't he?" Kasumi said, she received a nod in return from everyone. While she was happy for Kurotsuchi, she was a little scared at the same time. Her brother only let her sleep with him in the past and nobody else. What if he got bored with her and starting being with everyone else except her.

"_What if Onii-san stops caring about me one day?_" She thought to herself. She knew her brother would always love her and stay with her, but that thought will always scare her. She then saw the target of her thoughts land in the backyard with them from the corner of her eye.

"Hello ladies!" Naruto greeted them. All the girls just smiled at him and did a small little wave of their hands towards them. "Where have you been all day huh?" Karui asked him.

Naruto then told them of how he met the two other jinchuuriki within the village Han and Roshi. He talked to them about the spar he had had witnessed, and his opinions of the two men. "So that where you went the whole day Naruto. We got a little worried when you left out of the blue this morning." Samui told him.

"Ya sorry about that I really wanted to get that out of the way as soon as possible. I should have told you guys ahead of time." He replied back. Everyone stomach rumbled making them all laugh. "I'm guessing nobody had dinner yet?" He asked, making everyone shake their head in the negative.

With that said everyone started to go inside in order to help make dinner. Naruto saw that Kurotsuchi was still standing on the roof looking at the stars, staring off into space. He then walked up next to her and touched her shoulder making her jump in surprise.

"Hey everyone's going inside to make dinner you coming?" He asked her. She looked at him and saw that he was smiling at her, resulting in her smiling as well. "Ya sorry I was looking at the stars." She told him.

Naruto then started to go back into the house when he felt Kurotsuchi grab his hand. She wasn't looking at him, but he could tell that she was embarrassed due to her tensed posture and faint blush. "Ummm...I just wanted to thank you again or last night again." She finally told him after a bit.

"I told you on the note that it was completely fine, and if you ever need to sleep with me again it's fine." He said. She just nodded before heading back inside to start making dinner with everyone else.

* * *

(**Later that Night**)

Naruto was on his bed thinking about how well things went today. The meeting of two jinchuuriki was very successful in his opinion. He still had to bring Yugito along with him next time he goes to meet Roshi and Han again.

It was about midnight and he started to feel his sister's emotions. She was a little upset and scared at the same time. "_What's wrong with her?_" He asked himself. Kasumi and they have always been able to sense when the other is upset. So whenever one of them had a problem, they would go talk to each other.

The only weird thing was that Kasumi didn't want to seem to talk to him this time. So if she wasn't going to come talk to him, he was going to go talk to her. He then got off from his bed and opened his room door and went into the hallway. It was dead quiet due to everyone in the house sleeping.

He walked down the hallway until he stood outside of his sister room. He knocked on the door before he opened it and walked inside. Kasumi was sitting on her bed thinking about something. She was so much in thought she didn't even sense her brother walk into the room yet.

"Kasumi-chan what's wrong." Naruto asked her. He walked up to her bed before sitting next to her on the bed. Kasumi looked at her brother before laying her head on him. "Onii-san... you aren't ever going to leave me right?" She asked. He just looked at his twin in curiosity.

"Why are you saying that Kasumi?" He asked her. He grabbed her chin with hand and stared into his hand, and saw that she had some tears in her eyes. "I guess you getting along with everyone makes me scared. That one day you will be with them more and forget about me." She told him.

He simple wrapped his arms around her and she put her head on his shoulder. She wouldn't know what to do if her brother ever left her. After a couple of minutes he pulled back and saw that the tears in her eyes were gone.

He then grabbed her hand and interlaced their fingers together. "Kasumi do you remember the promise that I told you all those years ago?" He asked her.

When Naruto said this to her, a memory appeared that she remembered clearly. "I completely forgot about that day." She said to herself. She just closed her eyes and remembered that day where he promised to always stay with her.

**Flashback**

_Those eyes kept staring down at her._

_She couldn't understand, why did they always look at her like that? With... anger and loathing. She did nothing to deserve the stares she was receiving. She was a good girl, her brother always said so!_

_So why did the people always look at her like they didn't care for her or she was just a problem to them. Then she remembered the situation that she was in. She started looking around herself in desperation; her brother wasn't by her side._

_The hand that always held his was cold. So very cold._

_She had been distracted by a traveling merchant who was selling cute animals; she saw the rabbits and went to look at them in awe. When she got back into her senses, she couldn't find her brother wherever she looked._

_'Onii-chan?' She said to herself._

_They were going to play at the park today; she was so excited she started dragging her brother immediately after breakfast. She should have known better than to try and rush through the business and food market. Now, she was lost and alone without her brother._

_'...Onii-chan?' _

_Tears started to appear in her eyes, she began to rub at them stubbornly. She would not cry, never in front of all these mean people. But it was so hard, all she wanted was to hide from all the looks that everyone was giving her and crawl underneath the safety of her bed._

_'Where did you go Onii-chan?'_

_Her brother had always been by her side for as long as she could remember. Her parents did care for them, and look at her the same way as all these people. They didn't care about her and looked at her like a nuisance in their eyes._

_He was the best brother in the whole entire world. He always made her smile, and did everything within his power to make sure that she was happy. Playing with her when she asked, holding her hand, brushing her hair. She couldn't think of a moment when she wasn't beside he twin._

_But now, alone and scared, she tried calling for the only person that cared for her in this village. Her brother was kind and strong. She barely noticed that he had been distracting her from the stares that the people would give them. Keeping her attention on something else whenever they were outside. He was always her protector, her warmth._

_And she couldn't find him._

_She cried, sliding downwards against a wall, hugging herself, trying to recreate the warmth her brother brought her. Some concerned looks were thrown her way, but the majority of the people kept walking without looking back. They didn't feel like wasting time to deal with someone like her._

_"Kasumi!"_

_She looked up in shock and happiness when she saw her brother running towards her. She cried out as he came within arm's reach, her hands stretched towards him immediately. He then hugged her tightly, whispering soothing words that made her feel better. He ignored the stares he was receiving against his back; he glared away the curious people that started to get close to them. She hugged him with all her might, making the grief go away._

_She felt warm in his arms, she felt safe once again. Protected and loved._

_"I'm sorry Kasumi" He whispered to her._

_She shook her head that was resting on his shoulder. "I was scared Onii-chan. I thought you left me."_

_"Never again Kasumi." He promised, taking her hand in his and interlacing their fingers._

_"I will never leave you."_

**Flashback End**

After all of these years he kept his promise and never left her side.

She felt stupid for forgetting about that day and thinking that her brother would leave her side.

Kasumi the felt Naruto then start to lay her down on her bed. The sleep was starting to catch up to her, making the soft bed seem so inviting. When she thought he was going to leave the room he laid right next to her.

"I think it would be better if I slept with you tonight, wouldn't you agree as well?" He asked her with a smile. She just nodded her head and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you Onii-chan, goodnight." She whispered to him. She felt her heart speed up when speaking these words. She always said it to him when they were younger, so why was she acting like this? _'I really need to ask Kaa-chan'_ she told herself.

"I love you too Kasumi-chan, goodnight." He whispered back. His heart was also beating faster much like his sisters. It still annoyed him that he couldn't figure it out. '_It feels like when talk to the other girls.'_ He told himself. Curse his mother's for not telling him what the feeling was.

He just had to figure it out later because he was tired from today's activities. He just pulled his sister closer to his chest and heard her snore. He soon succumbed to the calm atmosphere and fell asleep as well.

The two twins just laid there on the bed, warming each other as they slept the night away.

* * *

**Ok then that's the fifth chapter of the story! I'm sorry that I have been gone for so long, but things are getting better and I can start focusing on my account again.**

**I hope that my writing quality hasn't gone down after three months of not writing. In my opinion I did pretty good, but the spar between Han and Roshi took me forever to write and I don't know why.**

**If you have any questions just PM me or put them in the reviews and I will try to reply as soon as possible. As for adding two more girls, i'm still not sure if I want to add them or not.**

**I will all see you all again in about a month hopefully? I might update this story or upload the first chapter of one of the new stories I told you I want to make. (I put it on a little note about 2 weeks ago, but took it down already) We'll just see what I choose don't we?**

**Again thank you guys for giving me all the support you have given me! Your all awesome!**

**How did I do on this chapter? I love to here you guys respond on how I did.**

**Review. Favorite. Follow. Moo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Monsters of Iwa**

**Hey everybody! InfernoKing back and I want to wish you all a happy new year (even if i am late).**

**Again sorry it took so long for me to upload this chapter, but some junk came up and it took forever. Thank you for the reviews that you guys wrote I really appreciate it!**

**As usual i hope that this chapter is up to your expectations. Let's begin chapter 6 shall we?**

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Jiraiya was well known for being one of Konohagakure's legendary Sannin. He was part of the same team as the legendary medic Tsunade Senju and missing Nin Orochimaru. The team had gone through many things in their lives in order to become as famous as they were, but the person that gave them their name was Hanzo the Salamander.

He was known as the Toad Sage because of his special affinity for toads as well as holding the toad summoning contract. Along with being one of the strongest ninja that Konoha has ever produced. He was also the sensei for the current Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze.

Famed as a hermit and a pervert of stupendous skill Jiraiya travelled the world in search of knowledge that would help his friends, the various novels he wrote, and the world in its entirety. Most of his time was either spent time as a master spy for his home village or gathering material for his famed series Icha Icha. A pervert novel that has been the bane of many women's existence ever since the first book of the series had been published.

Jiraiya was a tall man with waist-length, spiky white hair usually tied back into a ponytail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for "oil." Jiraiya wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armor that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, wooden sandals, a red haori with two simple yellow circles on each side, and a scroll on his back.

After about two years he was finally returning to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. He had been away taking away care of his spy network, as well as his next book in the Icha Icha series.

He had received a message from his student that asked if he could come home at his earliest convenience. He wasn't able to respond immediately due to the fact he was trying to gain some information on a new mercenary group that recently popped up. While they didn't seem to be a problem at the moment it would always be good to keep tabs on the group just in case.

Currently Jiraiya was in the Hokage tower, standing over his student whom he had just punched in the jaw. "What the hell were you thinking!?" He yelled at his student. Minato could only look away and rub the jaw that was already starting to bruise.

"I can understand if you forgot a child's birthday, but completely forgetting them on a daily basis! There is no excuse for the decisions that you and your wife made!" He yelled at his student. Kushina was just sitting over to the side and let her tears falling from her eyes while her body shook. She couldn't look at the person she considered her father figure due to the hurtful truth he was saying.

"And you Kushina! This is also your fault at the same time! Both you and Minato were orphans so you should know what it feels like to not have a parents love, so why would you do the same thing to your child?" He directed towards her. "What do you think that Mito or Tsunade would think of you if they heard of this?" He started yelling at her.

Kushina just increased the amount of shaking and she started sobbing now. Tsunade and him had both become their parental figures for their life. Jiraiya had believed that he taught the two of them well, but apparently not if they could forget their first two children, causing the twins to run away.

While he may have never spent much time with Naruto and Kasumi he did care for them none the less. He was also slightly blaming himself because he had also spent most of his time with Minato and Kushina's other two kids.

Jiraiya could only growl as he looked at his student on the floor. The once vibrant and spiky blonde hair seemed to slightly droop and lose its luster and bright color. His skin had started to lose its tan and started to slightly pale; his eyes seemed to lose its color as well becoming a dull blue.

Kushina wasn't in that all much of better shape; she seemed to have lost some weight from staying inside being inactive. Her vibrant red hair wasn't as beautiful as it normally was. She had tear stains on her face due to the crying she had been doing since he arrived.

"I couldn't just send a missing report for my eldest children Sensei. Do you know how bad it would be if someone asked them why they ran away, and they told them the reason why they did?" Minato told him. In return he received another punch in the face due to his explanation.

"So you're telling me the that you care more about the effects of what would happen to you if someone found out, rather than the fact that your family is a wreck right now!?" Jiraiya yelled at him. He couldn't believe what he was hearing from his student right now.

"Now I need to go find your children, because you both don't care enough to do it yourselves." He told them before walking towards the office door. "I just want my baby's home Jiraiya can you bring them home for me?" He heard Kushina asked him sobbing into her hands.

He only kept walking towards the door when he heard Kushina ask him a question. The anger and disappointment he felt with them wouldn't allow him to look at the two of them

When he reached the door he opened the door the stood there before breathing in. "I am severely disappointed in the two of you and expected better from you." He told them before he walked out and closed the door. He needed to find his Godchildren.

With all of the commotion that was currently happening nobody noticed the ANBU with the initials _'Ne' _hiding in the shadows of the room. The person just as easily slipped out of the room due to the husband and wife being distracted.

* * *

(_**Iwagakure**_)

It had been a month since the night that Naruto had his sister Kasumi. Since that that time she seemed to be slightly clingier and hung around him more often. He had slept with Kurotsuchi a couple more times, but it was more for sleeping purposes. It was a lot easier for both of them to sleep together than when they were separate.

Another thing that he was able to luckily able to accomplish was taking Yugito to go meet Han and Roshi. Everything had been going great until they all went into a collective mindscape so that everyone could talk easier. He was happy that Son Goku had given them a large boulder to hide behind. He still couldn't believe that the nice and sweet Kokuo could be that scary when she was pissed off at Matatabi

Right now we could find Naruto and everyone else walking in the town towards the ninja academy. Today was officially the first day that all of them would start learning to become ninja's of their village. All of them were excited for their first day of class, well most of them.

Kurotsuchi had received a letter from her dad about a week ago that he wouldn't be able to take her to the academy for her first day. Something had gone wrong in his current mission causing the mission to be extended longer than what was planned.

She had been disappointed ever since she had read that letter because he promised to take her on her first day. All of them were walking next to each other talking, but she wasn't as active in the conversation as everyone else, which they noticed.

"I'm sure it's going to be fine Kurotsuchi-chan, things like this happen and he did say he was sorry." Kasumi told her. Kurotsuchi turned her head to look toward her friend; she gave her a small smile but release a sad sigh after a bit.

"I know her said that, but it's still disappointing that he won't be able to make it. I was really looking forward to him coming and meeting you guys." She told them. "There will always be other times that we will be able to meet him, I'm sure that he is just as disappointed as you are right now." Samui said to her.

"Ya your right, I guess it's nothing to worry about for now so let's just get going." She told all of them. After she said that they all finally started heading their way towards the academy.

They arrived after about ten minutes of walking and arrived in front of the academy. It seemed like other people were excited to start the first day due to the fact there were other families that arrived before them.

The academy was large and was made up of several buildings that were all connected to one another. As usual the buildings are all made up of rock like the rest of the village. An added bonus feature is the various trees that are planted around the school to make it more visually appealing.

"Onii-chan, doesn't it look exactly like Konoha's academy?" Kasumi asked her brother. "Yes it actually does, the only difference that I can see is that there are more rocks and less trees." He responded back.

With that said they all began to walk up the school, passing all of the other families along the way. As they were walking there they began to get a little annoyed from people moving out of there way because of Kurotsuchi.

"Man this is starting to get annoying, I don't understand how you can deal with being avoided for most of your life. " Omoi said. The girl in question just shrugged her shoulders and releases a sigh.

"I honestly don't know, I guess in my mind if I ignored them then it wouldn't hurt as much to be avoided, but that didn't work out all that much." She told them.

Everyone just nodded their heads and walked inside the doors to the academy. Instead of being rock like they thought, the inside of the building was actually made of wood. After finding the correct room that all entered it and looked around inside.

The classroom was large and had a large ceiling which helped accommodate everything inside of it. In the front of the classroom there was a blackboard, resting in front of that was a podium for the teacher to use. The desks for the student to use were made in different rows that went upwards, so that the teacher could see all of the students.

After their quick overview of the classroom the friends all sat next to one another. "We still have awhile until class starts; wake me up when the teacher gets here." Omoi asked them before putting his head down on the desk for a quick nap.

"Lazy ass," Karui said towards her friends before looking towards everyone else. "What do you think that we are going to be doing today?" She asked them.

"It shouldn't be anything special today; it is orientation day so they will probably get everything situated to start the year." Yugito told her.

With that said they all began to talk among themselves for the rest of the time. Around twenty minutes later the teacher finally came into the classroom and the classroom full of people went quiet.

He walked over to the podium and cleared his throat before he started talking. "Good morning everyone, my name is Arata Fujikawa. I will be one of the many teachers you will have throughout your time here. ." The teacher told them. "I will start doing attendance, so raise your hands and say here when I call your name."

After he said this he started going down his list of names until he got everyone on the list. "Okay, since everybody is here let's begin class. Who can tell me what chakra is?" The teacher asked the class.

* * *

**(After School)**

"Who the hell gives homework on the first day of class!?" Both Kurotsuchi and Karui groaned to nobody. The rest of their friends just chuckled at the simple that they were complaining about. Their homework was to simple write a summary of the basics of chakra, which everyone else in the class finished except the two girls due to them complaining to having work.

"If you hadn't been complaining in class the whole time on how it was boring then you wouldn't have to worry about it right now." Samui told them. In response the two girls only grumbled even more for no reason.

"Well I don't feel like doing work right now, so I'm going to go for a walk does anybody want to come with me?" Karui asked them. Everyone except Naruto shook their head in the negative saying they had other things to do.

"Well I don't have anything to do so I guess i'll go with you." Naruto told her. With everything settled everyone parted to do various things.

Naruto and Karui walked around the village talking around random things and looking at the different things various vendors were selling.

"I don't think that I asked you yet, but what do you think of living in Iwa? Naruto asked Karui. A light smile crawled onto her face before she turned her head to the side to talk back to him.

"I guess you could say i'm slightly homesick, but living here is certainly better than dealing with all the junk we had to on a daily basis" She told him. They just began to walk in silence again until Karui suddenly stopped and looked inside a store window.

Naruto stopped and looked inside the window as well and looked at what she was staring towards. It was a brand new katana that was on display in a weapons shop. It was 25 inches long, a long white grip that had red diamond patterns on the sides and a squared guard.

He turned towards Karui who still had her eyes planted on the katana, admiration in her eyes for the weapon before her. "It looks so pretty," Naruto heard her say. He chuckled to himself and she didn't seem to hear him, as if she was in her own little world.

"You really like swords don't you Karui?" Naruto asked her. Karui was broken out of her trance and turned towards her friend, rubbing the back of her head with and abashed expression on her face. "Hehe sorry, I don't know why but I have always wanted to get a sword and learn how to fight with it." She told Naruto looking back at the sword.

Naruto just continued to smile at the girl's enthusiasm with the weapon before gaining a thoughtful expression. Karui looked at him weird before she saw him nod and look back at her.

"I may not be the best in the art of kenjutsu, being only around chuunin rank with it. If you want, I can teach you, if you want how to use a sword." He told her. Karui couldn't speak for a bit due to the surprised request, but after a couple of seconds her face became excited and hopeful.

"Really!? You'll really teach me how to use a sword?" She asked him, her whole form shaking with excitement.

"Of course, you're my friend and if one of the things you want to do is to learn kenjutsu I would be glad to help you." He told her, before he was grabbed into a tight hug. Even with his increased amazing resistance to damage, it was beginning to hurt from how much she was squeezing him.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Karui told him jumping up and down in her arms. He only laughed in response and hugged her back while everyone passing them smiled and laughed from how the two were acting.

Karui eventually calmed down when she saw everyone looking at her and having Naruto hold her in public. She quickly let go of the hug, grabbed onto Naruto's hand and started running away from all the people, which caused even more people to chuckle at the cute kids actions.

She slowed down eventually and tried to slow down her fast beating heart. She turned towards her friend and saw that he was still slightly laughing at what happened. "I seriously hope that you won't tell anyone how I acted." She told him with a sharpness in her eyes.

"I promise that I won't, but I wish that you would act like that more sometimes, it's cute and very refreshing." He told her and received a hit on the head. "Stupid," She told him with a blush on her face before they started walking home together because it was getting late.

Naruto looked down to his hand and saw that she was still holding it in her own. He really didn't feel like saying anything for two reasons. One, he didn't feel like getting bonked on the head again and two, it felt really nice holding her hand.

* * *

After they had finally gotten home Naruto and Kasumi along with their mothers were sitting on top of Onoki's house. It was a daily ritual for them as a family to sit down at least once a week and talk to one another about random things. Kasumi had been teaching Yugito and Kurotsuchi how to cook and they were finishing up dinner.

"So how were our babies first day in the academy?" Nerine, also known as Kami asked her two children. They simply shrugged and continued to look at all the people that were walking beneath them.

"It was ok; it was only the first day." Kasumi responded back.

"What made it go from an exciting day this morning, to just ok?" Their other mother Nanase the Shinigami asked them.

"Just the usual stuff I guess, getting to know everyone in class and going over a small amount of history about Iwa and chakra. Stuff like that." Naruto responded back. Nanase only nodded along not trying to make it seem amazing. Even she thought that was pretty boring.

"Although, there were quite a good amount of girls that were staring at you Naru-chan. I'm pretty sure that you're going to have your very own fan girls very soon." Nerine told her son.

Naruto just groaned in response to his mother's teasing. Although, she was right, there were many girls that kept staring at him throughout class. This also caused Kasumi, Kurotsuchi, Samui, Karui, and Yugito to be more protective of him.

"None of those stupid bimbos can have Onii-chan. I won't let them, no matter how hard they try." She said to her mother's, causing the two women to laugh.

"You're so possessive of your brother Kasumi-chan. Maybe you should just kiss him in front of them to make them back off." Nanase suggested with a devious smirk on her face. Kasumi and Naruto just blushed heavily causing the two women to laugh even more at their children's expense.

After laughing at their children's expense the family just sat on the rooftop in silence. Naruto then saw a homeless person off in the distance getting ignored and looked at weird by everyone that walked past them. With his ears he could also pick up the yelling of two people, more than likely a couple, yelling at each other over something.

"Kaa-chan, how come you and Kaa-san can't just make the world better with the wave of a hand? You are the gods of this world, so why can't you make it so that everyone can live in harmony? A world where there would have to be no fighting, everyone would love each other, nobody would have to lie and be fair?" Naruto asked his mom. Kasumi had also been wondering about this as well and sent a curious glance at her mother's.

Nerine and Nanase looked at the look their two children who looked at them questioningly and only could sigh in return.

"Trust me Sochi, we have tried to fix problems that the world possess, but there's only so much that we can do. I am Kami, the goddess of life and creation, a title that should give me all the power in the world but it doesn't." Nerine told Naruto who looked even more confused.

"What my sister means Naruto is that she can only control certain things inside of the domain that which she was given when we were first created. I am the Shinigami, the goddess of death and this only gives me a certain range of certain things I can interfere with. Even if I wanted to I can't simply wave my hand and millions will die in the blink of an eye. I can only tempt people with the thought of death and control all of the souls when a person dies." Nanase tried to explain to her child.

"Is that why you are mainly only seen when people summon you through the use of the **Shiki Fūjin**? You aren't able to actively interact with anybody except when they are the summoned." Kasumi asked her mother. Nanase just nodded her head to her daughter, but also fumed at the thought of the blasted seal.

"Yes, and since my sister is Kami she can only do certain things. Such as control the weather, watch over all the animal life, and seasons. There are other things as well, but they can only be used for minor things such as those examples." Nanase continued to explain.

"So pretty much all you and Kaa-chan have been doing all this time is small things ever since life started?" Naruto asked Nanase who hummed in response.

"But to be honest, we haven't even had do anything for thousands of years. The world and my job with taking care of the dead have been taking care of themselves." Nanase said.

"Kaa-chan, haven't you ever tried to make something that would help the world?" Kasumi asked her mother. Naruto and Kasumi then watched as both of their mother's slightly ball up their hands.

"We had tried once before, a long time ago, when the world didn't even have the ability to utilize chakra. The world was nothing but an endless battle ground wherever you looked." Nerine said.

"We had decided to intervene into world affairs, to make a better world for all people to live in. We decided to choose a girl, who wanted nothing more in the world to live in harmony. She hated how the world was; only seeking to make a difference." Nanase continued.

"She prayed to us and asked for a way to give her strength to make her dream come true. We believed that with as kind heart as hers nothing would go wrong. We never looked towards the darkness in her heart due to all the pain she received during the wars." Nanase said.

"Who was this lady you talking about Kaa-san, Kaa-chan?" Kasumi asked her two mothers who looked at her.

"Kaguya Ōtsutsuki," Nanase and Nerine said together with an edge to their voices.

When Naruto heard this name he immediately felt Kurama tense and start growling at the very name. '_Do you know her Kurama?_' Naruto asked his partner.

"**Just listen kit, I will talk to you later about this but let's just say that me, my brothers and sister don't like her." **Kurama growled out before going silent.

"We created the Shinju Tree, a plant that held the power to give someone chakra. Kaguya then ate the fruit that the plant created and became the first mortal in existence to use chakra." Nerine told her children who nodded their heads in understanding.

"She accomplished her dream and became the most powerful person in existence and single-handedly ended the wars. Due to her deeds she then was worshipped as the Rabbit Goddess." Nanase told her children.

"Then what happened? Something had to happen if the world is still like this." Naruto told his mother who in return poked him in the forehead.

"We weren't finished explaining Sochi, now be quiet and let us finish." Nerine told him. He agreed and rubbed the spot on his head where he was poked.

"Kaguya then eventually settled down amongst other humans and eventually got pregnant with twin sons. She named her two children Hagoromo and Hamura. One of her sons is well known through legend by different name though, one that both of you were taught in your lessons." Nanase told them.

Naruto and Kasumi then started searching through the many history lessons that both their mothers taught them ever since they started training. After a minute Kasumi seemed to have a guess and turned towards her mother's.

"The only person that I can think up of that time would be the one person who taught everyone else in the world to use chakra… The Sage of the Six Paths." Kasumi told her mother who then rubbed her head affectionately.

"Good job remembering that Kasumi, Kaguya was the mother of the Sage of Six Paths. Now back onto the story." Nerine told her daughter.

"Over the years Kaguya was still worshipped, but then man as normal started to fight again with one another. She began to lose her faith in humanity because of all the hard work she did was for naught." Nanase said.

"The power that we had bestowed upon her eventually made her become corrupt with it and eventually go mad. She then made her own plan to create a 'new' perfect world through the use of **Infinite Tsukuyomi.**" She continued.

"If she was creating such a problem then why didn't you two just take away the powers that you bestowed upon her Kaa-chan?" Naruto questioned her mother.

"The problem was that with the shinju tree we made with our own godly power and put it in the fruit she possessed. When she ate it she then became a goddess herself with parts of our godly powers inside her. We couldn't stop her even if we wanted to." Nerine told them.

"Kaguya also knew that we were weak after creating the tree and couldn't stop her, she mocked us and told her she would make the perfect world, something that we couldn't accomplish." Nanase told them.

"She then found out that her sons later in life could also use chakra much like she could and got jealous believing that chakra only belonged to her. This resulted in her fighting her own kin, trying to take back the chakra that her children held." Nerine told them.

"Hagoromo and Hamura then fought their mother when she tried to take their chakra by turning into the first bijuu, the ten tails." Nerine continued.

"The twin brothers then eventually defeated their mother though a destructive battle. They then with the powers they both possessed trapped their mother and she became the moon. Hamura went to the moon along with a group of people to watch over her. Then finally Hagoromo went around the world teaching people how to use chakra, he eventually had two children who made the Uchiha and Senju clans, and you know the rest." Nanase finished.

Naruto and Kasumi then looked up towards the moon and couldn't believe that two brother had the power to seal their mother into the thing in space every day.

"Then the world became arrogant with the powers they were taught which made the hate in the world return." Naruto said his mothers who nodded in return.

"After that day we told ourselves we would never involve ourselves with mortals again. We bonded ourselves to a vow that if will have strict consequences on us. That is until we met you two and we never regret making the decision to you being our children. Even if we punished ourselves for loving the two of you." Nerine told her children with a beautiful smile on her face.

"And we don't regret that decision whenever we see two smile." Nanase continued. The goddesses then hugged their kids with as much love as they could and they knew Naruto and Kasumi could feel it as well.

"Kaa-chan, Kaa-san…do you ever think that this world can ever know true peace?" Naruto asked them.

"I'm not sure that it is possible, but if anyone can do it i'm sure that you and your sister can maybe one day do something your mother's couldn't." Nerine responded.

Naruto and Kasumi then looked at one another and then smiled. If their mother's believed in them to accomplish something then they might as well try. With their new friends, and possibly even more in the future it might be possible.

Nerine then started lightly coughing into her hand which startled both Naruto and Kasumi. "Are you ok Kaa-chan?" Kasumi asked her mother who waved her off.

"I'm fine Kasumi, I just swallowed some spit and it went down the wrong hole." She responded still slightly coughing. Nanase just patted her back slightly to help.

The twins were still slightly worried, but you couldn't really blame them. It was just instinct for them to watch over their mother's, even if they could take care of themselves perfectly fine.

For the next half hour the family of four just talked to one another. Telling each other jokes and the two mother's continuing to make their two children flustered.

They then heard someone coming up the stairs towards the roof. The door opened and Kurotsuchi came outside onto the roof before looking at all of them and smiling.

"Hey! We finished up dinner and setting up dinner so start washing up." She told them receiving nods in return.

Naruto and Kasumi then got up and started heading inside to start washing up for dinner. Kasumi got inside first, but before Naruto went inside he turned towards his mothers with a questioning look.

"Kaa-chan, Kaa-san...what was the consequence you gave yourselves since you interacted with Kasumi and I" He asked them.

He saw the two goddesses look at each other not expecting him to ask. "Well talk about it later with you and Kasumi later Naru-chan, now go get ready for dinner, we will be down there shortly to join everyone.

Naruto just looked at his two mothers again in worry for a few more seconds before he turned and walked inside. When the door to the roof closed again Nerine once again started coughing, but slightly harder than earlier.

"You need to take care of yourself more sister; I thought you would have known that by now when our vow was broken." Nanase scolded her sister patting her back once again.

"I know sister, but I wouldn't have thought that we needed to be super careful. I guess I got careless huh?" Nerine responded.

"We can get sick now sister, after all...we have become mortals as well."

* * *

**Ok then that's the sixth chapter of the story! I thought that I could have done a lot better, but I always say that.**

**Now onto other business. This has been a question on my mind for quite a while and I want your guys opinion on it. Do you guys want lemons to be present later in the story? I enjoy it as much as any other person, but I want your guys opinion. My perv of a sister and I can come up with something with how much fanfiction we both read. I will be putting up a poll for this subject so go vote!**

**Then another question that I have had on my mind for a while is what should Naruto and Kasumi's summon be? I might have and idea that I want to use and don't want to use at the same time. Do you guys have any unique idea's for summons than the cliches such as dragons, phoenix's, etc.**

**Also how is my grammar and punctuation. I may be taking AP English, but that doesn't mean that I am a writing expert. If there is anything that I can improve upon I would be glad to hear it. **

**If you have any questions just PM me or put them in the reviews and I will try to reply as soon as possible.**

**My new years resolution was to keep a tighter schedule for updating this story for you guys. Let's see if I can upload another chapter by the end of the month?**

**Again thank you guys for giving me all the support you have given me! Your all awesome!**

**How did I do on this chapter? I love to here you guys respond on how I did.**

**Review. Favorite. Follow. Moo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Monsters of Iwa**

**I have returned! It's me InfernoKing and I hope your all having a marvelous day.**

**I have kept my promise from the last chapter and have updated once again this month. I haven't written this much in a chapter so it was shocking when I saw how many words there were.**

**I have lately been reading a lot of Harry Potter fan fictions and have slowly been falling in love with it. I'm thinking of making a crossover for it, but first it would have to figure what the heck to write about.**

**I believe that I have rambled on long enough and should let you guys read**

**As usual i hope that this chapter is up to your expectations. Let's begin chapter 7 shall we?**

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"Don't let them get away!"

Hearing this a woman carrying a child then started sprinting faster than she already had been. Her lungs were burning, and the ash that permeated the air didn't help in the slightest.

She kept running for who know how long before she slipped inside an ally to gain her breath. Her whole body was aching from the nonstop running she has been doing.

"Kaa-chan, i'm scared." The little girl whimpered and cried into her mother's shirt.

"It's going to be fine Yumi-chan, just keep looking at me and stay quiet. Mommy will take care of you." Haruhi told her child. In reality she was freaking out just as much as her daughter, but had to stay strong for her.

"I think they went this way!" A man's voice yelled.

Her breath caught in her throat, she hid more into the shadows in the alley in order to blend in. She saw the men all run pass the place she and her child were hiding.

When the men all finished passing Haruhi finally let out a breath she had been holding.

She couldn't understand how everything could have gone from happy to bad in such a short time. She and her family had saved enough money in order to go on a small vacation and it had been going so well.

They had gone to a nice, calm village in order to go to the festival that was occurring at the time. For two days she had been having fun, but that is where everything changed.

She and her husband had woken up in the middle of the night to the sounds of screaming and a burning village. They grabbed their child Yumi and started running away from the bandits that were killing everyone in sight.

Her husband Tamaki had distracted a group of bandits that had started chasing them a while ago, and she hasn't seen her husband since.

She slowly and carefully stuck head around the corner of the alleyway to see if anyone was coming. After she checked the area was clear, Haruhi then started running with her daughter in her arms once again.

After running for a couple of minutes, Haruhi then ran into another group of men coming down the street. With nowhere else to go she quickly hid behind a nearby dumpster and held her daughter tightly. She could see the blood that was on the swords and spears they were carrying around. There were easily around ten men coming down the street.

She quietly kept watching the men as they got closer, her breathing getting shallower by the second. If things were bad enough the guys that were chasing her earlier came back around the corner to meet up with the other men.

Her heart was beating like a jackhammer from having nowhere to go.

"Hey! Did you guys find that woman and child? Damn guy got away from us." One of the men said.

"Were still looking for her, come on, she's got to be around here somewhere."

Haruhi felt a weight come off her heart when she heard that her husband was still alive. The group of bandits then started walking away from where she and Yumi were hiding. She started creeping away from the men ever so slowly with as much caution as possible into an adjacent alley.

Just as she was about to make it away from the bandits she didn't see the trash can that was around the corner. She hit it and in her blood froze watching as the metal container started falling towards the floor.

*Crash*

"What was that?" One of the men said turning towards the sound. Haruhi then ran into the alley as fast as she could and her heart froze when she saw that it was a dead end.

"I think it came from over here."

She could hear the men slowly coming closer towards her spot and she started shaking. Her daughter must have felt something was wrong as well because she too started shaking. Slowly tears started cascading down her face. This is the end she thought to herself, Haruhi could only hold her daughter closer to her, waiting for her death to come.

"Hey, did anyone else see that?" One of the bandits asked. Haruhi then looked over to where the man was pointing, but she didn't know what he was looking at. The way that all the men were facing at now were towards a pitch black alley, adjacent from the one she was hiding in. He looked scared and she didn't know why.

"What the hell are you talking about? There is nothing over there dumbass." One of the men responded.

"No I swear I thought I saw and heard something from in there. It was huge and staring at all of us." He replied. All of the men just looked at him in return with an irritated expression.

"Dude there is nothing in that alley; you're just scared of the dark." Another person said. All of them just started laughing at the man.

"I'm serious! There was something in there!" He yelled at them, this only caused the men in there to laugh even more.

"Look i'll go check it just for you so you don't piss yourself." The man said. He then started walking towards the alley, and every step he took there was mockingly.

As Haruhi watched the bandit slowly walk towards the alley she couldn't help get a sense of foreboding in the stomach. "Kaa-chan, what's happening?" Yumi asked her mother.

"I don't know baby, just keep your eyes closed, I won't let anything hurt you." Haruhi whispered to her child. The bandit continued to get closer to the dark alley and she gripped her daughter tighter into her arms.

The guy walked completely into the dark alley until she could no longer see him. "Is there anything in there?" One of the men yelled inside the darkness while snickering to himself.

"He was just being a bitch there is nothing in- AAAHHHHHH!" The man in the alley yelled a blood curdling scream. Haruhi could only shake in fear when she heard the scream that sent a chill down her spine. The rest of the men started to back up from the alley in fear from the yell they heard as well.

One of the bandits took a couple of steps forward and squinted his eyes, as if he was going to be able to see into the pitch black alley way. "Oi, Renki! Are you ok in there?" He yelled timidly into the alley.

He started backing up when he could see something coming out of the darkness and lifted his bloody sword at it. He then started lowering the sword when he saw that it was just Renki coming out of the alley.

"Haha that was a good one! You really got us all with that one...hey man are you alright?" The man asked in concern. Haruhi then started to look closer at the man called Renki who was coming out of the alley to see what was wrong.

Renki looked as if he had seen death itself as he was walking out. There was blood coming out of his mouth and his eyes were wide as if he saw death itself.

Suddenly and unexpectedly, Renki fell down and to her horror saw things sticking out of his back. They reminded her of crystals that were colored a beautiful purple and crimson mixture. "What the fuck are those?" The bandit asked, looking at things sticking out of his friends back.

"Screw those! What the fuck is that!?" One of the men yelled in fear. Haruhi could only feel as if her heart dropped into her stomach when she saw what was coming out of the alley.

It a single blood red looking eye staring directly at everyone in front of it. It slowly started coming out of the darkness and what it looked like was going to be engraved into her mind for the rest of her life.

It was a large, white monstrous creature that had large spikes protruding from its back, the same ones that were sticking out of the dead bandits back. Along with this it also had four large blades that were moving independently, just like extra appendages. It had large bird-like feet, and its head had four horns with that single black and red eye in the center.

The monster then started to open its mouth and she could see the razor-sharp teeth that lined throughout its bloody mouth, as if it was killing people before it even got there.

"Fuck this!" One of the bandits yelled before he started running away from the beast. The rest of the men followed his example, dropped their weapons before running away as well.

The monster she was staring at seemed like it was overjoyed that everyone was running away from it and formed a demented smile on its face. "**Hahaha**," The monster screeched in a demonic voice, going after the men that were trying to escape.

It went towards the nearest group of men and with its blade like appendages, sliced them in half cleanly, painting the road with their blood and other body parts. The crystals on its back then grew larger in matter of seconds, crystals then shot from its back into other men. There body's soon dropped to the floor with the rest of the dead bodies.

A group of men huddling in a corner next to where she was hiding could only shake in fear, knowing that they couldn't do anything. Haruhi then thought she saw the wall behind the men move, after staring a little harder she saw it wasn't the wall moving, but something on the wall was instead.

She saw the bandit in the back of the group had not noticed this thing behind it. When the man got close enough to the thing on the wall she could only watch as a humanoid thing came off the wall. It was the exact shade of color that the wall behind it, as if it was waiting there in camouflage the whole time.

The thing that she was staring at then started to change color until it was completely black in color. It was definitely a person, but what baffled her was that its whole body seemed to be completely covered in some form of living armor. Then when the bandit got close to the thing it seemed to start sprout something from its lower back.

'_Are those centipedes?'_ Haruhi asked to herself. From the back of what she could only guess was another monster, were four tentacles that resemble centipedes. The appendages that grabbed the bandit nearest him and started to encircle it like a snake would.

"What the hell is this? Help me!" The bandit yelled in fear of the thing holding him. His yelling was no long able to be heard when the appendages completely covered his body. With a sickening twist, the appendages all seemed to tighten causing the man inside to die in a small bloody shower.

The now dead bandit was then dropped to the floor when the tentacles released him into a bloody mess. The monster then looked at the other men who were backing away from it in fear. Its body then started to shake as if it was laughing, it soon did started laughing, and when it did it sounded just as demonic as the other monster.

"**Hahaha**," The monster seemed to be laughing at the death it caused. When it finally calmed down and looked towards the other men that had started to run away from it. Seeing this it launched out its four, centipede like tentacles towards the men.

They all hit their mark on their targets, and ended up spearing a bandit on each of the four tentacles. She could see the horror on the men's faces as they looked at the object protruding from their stomachs. The monster then started to seem laughing again to itself, but it actually talked this time.

"**People dying...hehehe, people crying...HAHA! It's all so goddamn hysterical!"** It yelled into the air and threw the bandits that were on its appendages off. It then started going after the last of the bandits.

The appendages on the monsters back seemed to have a mind of their own as they killed everyone. She saw one bandit that tried to attack monster get batted away like a fly, when his body hit the wall, Haruhi could hear the sickening snap of his spine before he dropped to the floor dead.

She could only watch as the rest of the men started dying in the blink of an eye. Bodies being pulled in half by the tentacles, being beaten against the floor until they were a bloody mess. Haruhi wanted to throw up as she saw all the grotesque ways the men were dying, and the stench was starting to make her eyes water.

"Leave me alone!" She heard the cry of a bandit. She looked towards the sound and saw that he was the last one. "**Hahaha, wasn't that funny?**" The monster asked the man, walking towards the man that was crawling away from it.

When the monster got close enough to the man, it picked him up with one of its tentacles around his waist and brought him into the air. "I don't want to die! Let me go!" The bandit yelled towards the other being.

In response it only seemed to laugh to itself and ignore the man in front of him. The bandit continued to yell at the monster until another tentacle wrapped around his head. She could hear his muffled yells of fear for a couple of second before the appendage tightened around his head, causing the head to explode, getting blood all over the monster.

The dead man was then dropped onto the floor, no longer being any entertainment for the beast. It was now completely quiet, except for the sound of things burning. She also no longer heard the other men that were being chased by the monster from earlier.

Haruhi then looked down at her daughter and saw that Yumi had covered her ears in order to block out the sound of everything. When she looked back up towards the monster it seemed to smell the air, as if trying to search for something. She heard footsteps coming towards her direction and saw that the white monster that reminded her of a bird was coming around the corner.

The humanoid monster did a quick glance and the bird thing and simply went back to sniffing. Its appendages then started to retract inside of its back, as if it knew the bigger monster wouldn't hurt it. Soon the bigger monster started smelling the air alongside the smaller one and continued to look around the area.

She continued to look at the monsters search for a couple of minutes until the both suddenly stopped. She was confused at why they stopped, until the two slowly started looking at where she was hiding. Haruhi could only stand as stiff as a board as the single eye of the bigger monster stared intently towards her location.

In front of her eyes, Haruhi watched as the two monsters started to change once again. The armor around the smaller one started to go back into its skin and she could see two of the same black and red eyes the single eyed monster possessed. The large white one started to shrink; getting smaller and smaller the longer she stared at it.

When the two monsters stopped transforming, in front of Haruhi, much to her shock, stood two children staring right at her, both a boy and a girl the same age. They're hair were both snow white and had masks that were similar to one another. Even with those masks on, Haruhi could still see those dark red eyes staring at her through the slits.

Haruhi didn't know why, but she got out from behind where she was and stood in clear view of the two kids, twins if she was guessing. The two twins continued to stare at her for a couple second before they both tilted their heads in confusion, like they were expecting her to run away.

"Who are they Kaa-chan?" Yumi asked her mother, looking at the two people who were in front of her. Yumi had taken her hands off of her ears when she could no longer hear anything happening, and her mother was staring at the two people.

"They are the ones that made all the bad people go away Yumi-chan," Haruhi responded, looking down at her daughter. When she looked back up, the two kids seemed to be gathering some of the bandit bodies on the floor.

When the two stopped collecting the bodies, they brought out a scroll and made all the bodies disappear into it. When they stood up and their heads both turned a certain way, as if they were hearing something.

It was a couple seconds later until Haruhi started hearing someone getting closer and closer. "Haruhi! Yumi!" Someone's voice was yelling her name. Haruhi's heart then did a flip when she noticed that it was her husband calling her from around down the street.

She looked towards the two kids who looked like they were about to leave before he got here. "Excuse me," Haruhi called out to the two twins. They took their eyes off down the street and redirected their attention to her. "I wanted to say thank you, for keeping me and my baby safe." She said to them.

They looked at her in and both nodded their head towards her, "Thank you masked people!" Her daughter yelled at the two. Through the slits of the mask she could barely see their red and black eyes change into a softer azure and violet color.

"Haruhi!" Her husband continued to call out her name, searching for her. She took one last look at the pair before she ran down the street where her husband was waiting for her. "Tamaki!" Haruhi yelled out to her husband.

When she reached him both her and her daughter was brought into a fierce hug by the man. His clothes were torn at various spots and had small cuts on his body. "Are you two ok? You're not hurt are you?" He asked them.

As her husband was gushing over their daughter Haruhi turned to look at the spot where the twins were before, only to see an empty street. She was brought out of her musing when her husband looked at her worriedly.

"I'm fine Tamaki, but I think that we should leave the village, there are things that I would like to forget about tonight." She told him. He nodded in return also wanting to leave the village.

Haruhi took a quick glance back at where the two kids used to be and smiled. _'Thank you for protecting my baby and I,'_ Haruhi said to herself. If she would have looked a little bit harder she could have seen the two twins watching from the shadows of a building.

"I believe that it is time for us to return home Kasumi-chan, there is nothing more we can do here." The boy told his sister.

"Out of a whole entire village that three person family was the only ones to survive. I know that you would like for peace to happen Onii-chan, but the world doesn't look like it wants it." Kasumi told her brother.

"You can never know Kasumi, only time can tell if man is able to have peace with one another. Everyone's viewpoint can change on things, and mine might change in opinion over time." Naruto told her sister who nodded in response. With that said the two twins started heading home.

* * *

**(At Konohagakure)**

It had been a month since the confrontation Minato and Kushina had with Jiraiya. They had tried on numerous occasions to send messages to Jiraiya hoping that he would respond back, but he never did return the letters. He was more than likely still angry at them for what they did to Naruto and Kasumi, and they couldn't blame him.

When the two parents had returned home that day both Naruko and Narumi could tell that the something was wrong with their parents, and if they were to guess the issue it would involve their older brother and sister. They had known that their godfather Jiraiya had come into town to talk to their parents, but the conversation didn't seem to have gone well.

Her dad had come home with a bruise on his cheek and their mom seemed to have done nothing but crying the whole day. So one again they took care of themselves for about a week before both Minato and Kushina seemed to somewhat calm down from the talk with their godfather.

We can now find the Namikaze family all standing in the person training ground they had behind their estate. Narumi and Naruko were excited about today; they were going to start trying to learning how to control the Kyuubi's chakra.

"Now I know both of you are excited, but you really have to be careful. The Kyuubi's chakra is extremely potent and can easily affect you two with the amount of hate and bloodlust it contains." Kushina told her children.

"We know Kaa-chan; you have been telling us this for the past week." Naruko complained to her mother.

"And I will continue to keep telling the two of you so stop complaining," She scolded her daughter.

Naruko only groaned and nodded at the same time, she didn't feel like going against her mother's wrath.

"Now, your mother will be teaching you how to draw the chakra out. I will just be observing on the sidelines to make sure nothing happens." Minato told the two. While he believed that nothing would go wrong it was always good to be safe.

"Now, I want the both of you to sit down on the floor in a meditative position," Kushina instructed her daughter. The twins then did as instructed and got into the uncomfortable position. They looked at their mother who then sat in front of them, waiting for the next step.

"Now close your eyes visualize and feel the chakra that is flowing throughout your bodies. Once you do this I want you to start focusing more on the seal on your stomach." She told them. The twins did as they were told and imagined the chakra. After a bit, Naruko and Narumi focused on the seal and pushed chakra into it. This caused the seal containing the bijuu to become visible to everyone.

"Now since the Kyuubi's chakra is another living thing, you two are going to have to slowly integrate it into your own chakra. It is going to be wild because of the amount hate the beast is going to inject into your system to stop you from using its chakra." Kushina told her children.

Narumi and Naruko nodded and once again focused on their stomachs. They immediately tensed as they felt the chakra that was like a raging river behind the seal. They both slowly drew it out of the seal and integrated the monsters power into their systems.

Narumi could only gasp as she felt the power start to flow throughout her body. She could feel her once blue chakra start to be tainted red chakra flowing from the seal. Then she felt it, the hate and fear started to hit her and her body started to shake from the feeling.

She felt helpless as she felt the horrible feeling continued to continue. If she could feel right, Naruko wasn't doing any better because she was shaking just as much. The twins then looked at her mother who was smiling at them in order to calm them down.

"It's ok, I know that it's scary, but it will be just fine. Both Tou-san and I will be right here to help." Kushina comforted her children by holding their hands. It clearly helped them immensely because soon the shaking stopped for the both of them.

They felt the chakra start to calm down, although they could still feel the emotions, but not as much as before. Kushina and Minato could only smile in triumph when they saw that both of their daughters were calming down.

The twins then started to bring out even more of the chakra and started gain even more power from the feeling. Kushina and Minato continued to watch carefully as they saw both of their daughters eyes change from their original color into the Kyuubi's slitted red eyes.

Naruko and Narumi felt their eyes change and by the expression on their parents face, they noticed the change as well. Another pull on the chakra and they looked down as a small layer of red started to form at the top of their skin. After a couple of more seconds a red cloak was completely covering the two twins, giving them strength every second it was on them.

"I'm so proud for the both of you! It took me longer to learn how to bring out the cloak, I wish I could hug the both of you, but would get burnt if I tried." Kushina said gushing over her children, a wide smile adorning her face.

Narumi and Naruko slightly blushed at the attention they were receiving, but you couldn't tell with it being covered with the chakra. They both looked over to Minato and saw, much like their mom, was smiling in pride at them.

Naruko then started to get her feelings up with the praise she was getting. With her and Narumi both learning how to use the Kyuubi's chakra so early, the both of them will surely find their missing elder siblings. Narumi was also in the same mindset as her sister, wanting to find her brother and sister, making their family whole again.

"**And why do you think that they would want to come back?**" A demonic voice startled the two out of their thoughts.

Out of nowhere the two of them felt a pain worse than anything they thought possible. They both crumbled to the floor when the pain wouldn't allow them to stand up any longer.

"Naruko! Natsumi! What's wrong!?" Kushina screamed to her two children who were writhing on the floor in pain. Naruko and Narumi looked like they both wanted to scream, but it seemed that it hurt too much to do so. Kushina started to breathe erratically when she couldn't do anything with her babies hurting.

Kushina then looked towards her husband who was in a much shock as she was. "Minato! Help them!" Kushina yelled to her husband who didn't move. Minato had tried moving when his wife called him, but his body was in shock at what he was seeing, rendering him useless. '_Move Dammit!'_ He yelled to himself, but his body wouldn't comply and he could only watch his children in pain.

As Naruko and Narumi were lying on the floor, they then also started to feel the emotions from earlier. The fear, bloodlust, and anger coming at them like a raging river. "**If they never loved you before, they aren't going to love you ever!**" The voice continued to yell at them.

_"You're lying; Nii-san and Nee-san will come back!'_ Narumi somehow yelled in response with the pain still coursing through her veins. In response the pain seemed to only get worse with her response. Naruko wasn't faring any better than her sister at the moment, her vision was blurry from the pain, watching her parents and hoping they would make it stop.

"**Look at your parents; they aren't even trying to help you. Maybe they don't care about you, just like your elder siblings.**" The voice told continued to talk to them. The twins on the floor could only watch as their father stood there motionless, not even trying to help them. Their vision started to turn red in rage as they looked at their father, making no effort to help them once.

There body's started to move on their own and the chakra surrounding them started to get thicker. Soon a single tail started to form at their tailbone, and the whisker marks on their cheeks started to deepen. Naruko and Narumi then looked towards their mother simultaneously and the memory of her smacking their brother and sister appeared.

"**You made Onii-san and Onee-san leave!**" Narumi yelled at her mother in rage shocking her. Kushina then got even more panicked when she saw that her two daughters were getting on all fours, their legs tensed as if getting ready to pounce on their prey.

Kushina saw the hate in her daughter's eyes as they both gazed at her, causing her to freeze because they held the same anger when she hit both Naruto and Kasumi. Her body wouldn't move as her children both jumped at her and could only drop to the floor, causing Naruko and Natsumi to go flying over her from missing their target.

"Minato!" Kushina once again yelled again crawling backwards on the floor away from the twins who were approaching her slowly. Minato finally broke out of his trance when he saw his daughter's attack his wife. He quickly pulled out one of his signature kunai from his pocket and threw it at his daughters.

"**Hiraishin**," Minato said when the kunai got in front of his daughters and teleported. Just as the two twins were about to attack their mother again, Minato appeared and quickly gathered chakra on his hands and slammed it onto his daughter's stomachs.

"**Seal!**" He yelled, twisting the seal on Naruko and Narumi's stomach's and making marking start appearing all over their bodies.

"**Ahhh**hhhh," The twins yelled at the same time in pain, the chakra surrounding their bodies immediately started to retract into their skin and into the seal on their stomach.

The extreme emotions that the two were feeling earlier started to disappear when the chakra went away. Their bodies then started to fall to the floor and the last thing the twins saw before passing out was a demonic black and red eye staring at them with hate.

When Minato saw that his daughters were unconscious, he then ran to his wife who was on the ground staring at Naruko and Narumi. He quickly rushed over to Kushina and pulled her into a hug and she immediately returned it with all her strength.

As Kushina and Minato sat there on the floor, they could only wonder what went wrong. None of this should have happened and couldn't figure out how everything escalated so quickly.

"What happened to my babies Minato? None of this should have happened!" Kushina sobbed into her husband's chest.

Minato in return could only shake his head in wonder not knowing the answer to her question.

"I don't know Kushina, but we will figure out what happened and make sure it doesn't ever happen again. We already lost two children, and we don't need to lose our last two. So let's get them to a hospital and make sure that they are alright." Minato told his wife who nodded in response.

He let go of his wife and went to where his two children were unconscious on the floor. He picked up the two and carried them both of them with an arm each, and went over to his wife. Kushina could only cry as she rubbed her baby's faces before grabbing onto her husband.

With his wife holding on Minato then teleported his whole family to the hospital in order to take care of them. He and his wife were going to have to search what went wrong, in order for it to never happen again to Naruko and Narumi in the future. They were not going to lose their last two remaining children.

* * *

**(At Iwagakure)**

'_So they finally tried it? And as expected they couldn't control it.'_ Naruto thought to himself. He picked his head up off the desk that he was on and looked around. They were in the middle of class and the teacher was doing his job of teaching the class.

"**My chakra is a dangerous thing to mess with, even if i'm not actively controlling it. Without the soul that you possess, the Namikaze's will never control it."** Kurama told him in his mind. He had seen brief glimpses of what was happening with the help of Kurama.

He was surprised with how the chakra influenced Naruko and Narumi's emotions. Since the chakra was the most effective towards things such as fear, anger and bloodlust. It was those certain emotions that it targeted, bringing the twins to get out of control.

The chakra sensed the fear of Narumi never being able to find Naruto and Kasumi. It then angered the twins when it reminded them of how Kushina had hit them, making the twins attack their mother in a moment of bloodlust.

Naruto had to give Kurama's chakra some recognition on making the scene extremely hectic for them. Even if the chakra didn't have a soul, it continued to cause problem for the family that Naruto and his sister loathed. Although he got pissed off when he saw parts of Naruko and Narumi's memories.

The family that didn't care for him or his sister actually wanted them to come back. Well that's going to suck for them; Naruto and Kasumi were not going to love a family that never had the time of day for them. They didn't really love them, they were only self-pitying themselves because they finally had the nerve to leave with their new mother's.

Kasumi who was taking a nap next to him must have felt his annoyance because she looked at him in worry. "Are you ok Onii-chan?" She asked him.

Naruto simply smiled at her in response and started to rub her back in response. "Something happened back at Konoha just recently, we can talk about it later," Naruto told her. She stared at him for a second before nodding and yawning in response, she placed her head back down on the desk and went back to sleep with Naruto still rubbing her back.

Over the month that they had been attending, Kasumi and he had yet to learn anything new, but that's to be expected. The only real thing that they had really started learning was the history of the village they were now living in.

He looked to his left, seeing Yugito and Samui taking notes as the teacher spoke. He was pretty sure that they knew a good amount of this material, but they still wrote it down anyway. When he looked to his left he could only chuckle in amusement, Kurotsuchi and Karui looked like they were going to die of boredom.

The two girls must have heard them laugh in amusement at them and both threw an annoyed glare at him. He just simply smiled, causing the two of them to grumble and watch the teacher. Naruto then looked for Omoi and saw that he was simply sleeping in the back of the classroom.

He simply sighed in annoyance at his friend; his laziness reminded him of the Nara Clan's members. He returned his gaze back to the teacher who was writing something on the board. Getting bored doing that, Naruto turned his gaze towards the clock that was hanging on the wall, he just sighed in relief that there were only thirty minutes of class left.

While he could have simply made a shadow clone go to class for him, his mother's would get mad at him. He could only close his eyes and think about the talk he and Kurama had after the conversation with his mother's.

It certainly had surprised him at that the Kurama was created from the Sage of the Six Path's mother. After getting a little insight from Kurama about his father he too had found out that he strived for peace as well. He clearly didn't succeed if the world was still fighting each other.

Naruto was shaken out of his thought when he heard the class bell going off, signaling the end of the school day. He just smiled in relief at having another day out of the way. He woke up his sister and everyone started to head out of the academy at the same time as usual.

"Man that was another boring day wasn't it?" Omoi said to everyone on the way out. Karui just got a tick mark on her forehead before she hit him on the head, causing him to hold the lump on his head in pain.

"You weren't even awake most of the time for it stupid!" She yelled at him. Everyone just laughed in amusement at the two, although Samui threw a stern glance at Omoi.

"She's right Omoi; you don't have the right to complain. You should be paying attention and taking notes as the Fujikawa-sensei talks. That goes for you two as well Kurotsuchi and Karui; you two are just as bad as Omoi." Samui started scolding the three of them.

Naruto and Kasumi chuckled at their friends antics and got a glare in return by the two girls. "Well they don't do anything Samui! How come they aren't getting in trouble?" They whined to their strict friend, who with a quick icy glare she was famous for, shut the two of them up.

"You two seem to forget that Naruto and Kasumi already know everything and don't need to know this." Yugito said to the two of them. The two continued to stare at the two twins in annoyance, the twins in response just whistled with a golden halo above their heads. The two girls just huffed in defeat.

Yugito and Samui saw the smirk that the two twins held on their faces as they soaked in their victory. "You two aren't off the hook either, even if you know this stuff you should be paying attention. Don't make me tell your mother's you were sleeping in class, even if you didn't get caught." Yugito told the two of them who paled in response.

Their friends knew how much Nerine and Nanase scared the two of them and often teased the two about it. Immediately the two of them both clasped onto Samui's and Yugito's legs, crying crocodile tears.

"Please don't tell them Samui-chan/Yugito-chan; we don't want to have to feel Kaa-san and Kaa-chan's wrath!" They both wept into their friends legs.

"Fine, but let go of our legs! Were in public and everyone is looking at us!" Yugito yelled at the two of them with a blush on her face. Samui wasn't doing any better with Naruto attached to her leg and everyone looking at them in amusement. The twins immediately let go of them and were back to their cheerful attitude.

As everyone was starting to walk out of the academy Naruto and Kasumi then picked up new scent in the air that hasn't been there for the past month. The group of friends all stopped when they saw the twins start acting weird.

"Hey are you two ok?" Karui asked the two of them as they continued to look around to pinpoint the smell. They soon found it after a couple of seconds and looked towards a man that was standing near the academy gates.

"That man over there smells like Kurotsuchi-chan," Kasumi told her friends. Everyone looked to where she was pointing. The next thing they knew was Kurotsuchi running towards the man with a big smile on her face.

"Tou-san!" She yelled two the man who in return smiled at her. She stopped in front of the man and she hugged him. The man got down onto one knee and hugged her back. He seemed to be talking to her as she buried her face into his chest.

They watched as the two hugged each other for a little more before Kurotsuchi let go of him and grabbed his hand. She then proceeded to drag her dad over to Naruto and the gang.

"Tou-san look! These are all of my friends I told you about," Kurotsuchi told her father. The man just hummed in response and looked over them with a critical eye, as if checking they were a threat to his daughter.

He continued to look at them for a little before nodding to himself saying they were fine. "Hello, my name is Kitsuchi, Kurotsuchi's father." He told all of them with a slight smile on his face.

Kitsuchi is a very tall and brawny man. He has dark eyes and short dark-grey-colored hair as well as a beard and a bulbous nose. He wears the standard Iwagakure shinobi uniform with a left sleeve and a right lapel. He also wears the forehead protector of the Alliance in a bandanna style and bandages around his right arm.

"Hello Kitsuchi-san my name is Naruto. It's nice to finally meet you, Kuro-chan likes to talk about you every once in a while." Naruto introduced himself. Kitsuchi raised his eyebrow when he heard the nickname he gave his daughter.

He looked over to his daughter and got a chuckle when she looked away from Naruto with a flushed face. Everyone else then introduced themselves one by one to the man and started to head home.

"Well Kurotsuchi, you seemed to have made quite a few friends while I was gone haven't you?" Kitsuchi asked his daughter who nodded in response. The rest of the day the group of friends got acquainted with the man which he seemed perfectly fine with.

It was getting around dinner time when Kasumi's stomach rumbled and she rubbed it. Everyone had a small laugh, but Kasumi didn't seem all that happy. She turned towards her brother who noticed her expression and stopped to look at her.

"Onii-chan, i'm hungry," She told him. After she said that everyone else's stomach started to rumble as well.

"It seems that we're all hungry, why don't I take you all to dinner?" Kitsuchi told them who everyone agreed immediately. Kasumi continued to look at her brother as everyone started to walk towards a restaurant.

"Come on Kasumi-chan if you're hungry let's go get some food." Naruto told his sister who looked annoyed. She looked behind her brother and saw that everyone else was waiting for them.

"Onii-chan, I said i'm _hungry_," Kasumi said once again, but with more emphasis on the word. Naruto was confused for a second before his eyes lit up in in realization. Kasumi didn't want to have regular food; she wanted the food they both had to eat.

"Are you guys coming?" Kurotsuchi called out to them. Naruto looked over his shoulder and saw everyone looking at him and Kasumi with a questioning look. He looked at his sister one more time and saw that they needed to eat their other food.

"Sorry guys! Kasumi and I got to go do something right now; we will see you guys later tonight!" Naruto called out to them. Everyone just sighed in disappointment that the two of them had to go do something. Kitsuchi noticed this and could only raise an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Does this happen often?" He asked the remaining children. They only looked at him in response and nodded in agreement.

"Ya, they say that they both have to do something, but they never tell us what. They will always get a little tense about it, so we just stopped trying to ask them." Yugito told him.

"We have tried to follow them before, but every time that we try they always disappear before we can catch them. Whatever it is they don't want us to find out." Kurotsuchi said.

Kitsuchi could only nod and slightly narrow his eyes as he watched Naruto and Kasumi walk away. He kept his chakra locked onto the two of them for a bit, and when they rounded the corner, both Naruto and Kasumi's chakra signatures vanished. He had a shocked expression on his face.

"Kurotsuchi does Naruto and Kasumi know how to use chakra?" Kitsuchi asked his daughter who nodded her head.

"Ya, I thought I told you already?" Kurotsuchi asked her dad.

"Must have missed it. Now come on, let's go get dinner." Kitsuchi told everyone. Even as heard the kids talk to him, his mind always wandering to what Naruto and Kasumi were doing that they didn't want anyone else to know.

* * *

**(Later that night)**

_Yugito could only whimper in pain as she felt another blew strike against her skin. Once again she was getting beaten by a group of drunken people. It was always like this ever since she had been sealed with the Nibi._

_Everyone resented her, believing that she was the bijuu itself and ostracized her because of it. Her blue slitted eyes had tears dropping from them, after a couple of minutes the pain stopped._

_The people seemed to have finished venting their anger on her because there footsteps were getting fainter every second. She crawled over the nearest wall in the alleyway she was in and closed her eyes._

_Not much longer later, Yugito could hear and smell someone else coming down the alley. As he got closer the amount of liquor coming from him was starting to hurt her nose. She knew that this was another person that was going to hurt her; she tried to get up, but ended up falling back onto the ground in pain._

_She looked down at her ankle and saw that it was swelled up and didn't look good at all. She turned around when she heard the footsteps right next to her. She was rewarded with a kick to the stomach that made her slam into the wall._

_"You took my brother away," A man's voice said to her. She slowly lifted her head and saw that it was a man that was holding a kunai. __**"Kitten you need to get away now!"**__ Yugito heard Matatabi yell in her head._

_She once again tried to run away, and once again was kicked by the man in the wall. Yugito could only watch as the man got closer to her with the Kunai getting closer to her._

_"I'm going to kill you, just like you killed my brother you demon." The man said to her._

_"Go away! I didn't do anything!" Yugito yelled at him in fear. He only seemed to enjoy her begging in fear as he raised the knife to kill her._

_"Stop!" Yugito yelled at the man. She closed her eyes and brought her hands in front of her to protect herself. _

_She waited for the pain to come, but it never did. She felt something wet and warm start to flow down her arms. She opened her eyes slightly to see that it was blood running down her arms. Yugito looked up, and to her horror, saw that it wasn't her blood._

_The man that was going to kill her was looking wide eyed at her as he held his throat. Blood was slowly gushing out from in between his fingers as he looked at her. Yugito looked at her hands and saw that her nails had grown extremely long and became as sharp as a knife._

_There was blood coating her nails and she quickly put two and two together. The man fell still clutching the blood coming from his throat as he continued to stare at Yugito. _

_Yugito was in shock as she stared at the man she murdered die right in front of him. She couldn't move her body due to being in shock, even when the blood puddle started to from around the man she remained as stiff as a statue, staring at the person that she just killed._

_Soon the man's grip started to loosen around his neck as it flopped uselessly next to him. Yugito watched as his once life filled eyes became void of anything. She continued to look at the body in front of her until she moves a little bit later._

_Much like any person her age would when they saw a dead body._

_"AHHHHHH."_

Yugito woke up and jumped up from her bed, her breathing was labored as she remembered that night. The night she killed the drunk, causing her to leave the village.

"**Are you alright Kitten?**" Matatabi asked her in worry. Yugito could only place her face in her hands as she calmed her breathing

"It was that night again Matatabi," Yugito whispered to the neko in her head.

"**That wasn't your fault Kitten, if you didn't kill that man he would have killed you.**" Matatabi told her.

"I know, but that doesn't mean it still doesn't bother me." She said to her companion. She heard Matatabi sigh at her and she couldn't blame her. She has had this dream before and had the same talk with her before.

Yugito was tired, but she knew that even if she tried to go back to sleep she wouldn't be able to sleep. She then got out of bed, grabbed her slippers and headed to the roof. She was as quiet as she could be because everyone was sleeping.

After Naruto and Kasumi had gone to do whatever they do, she and everyone else had dinner. It was nice and she got to interact with Kurotsuchi's dad more. After dinner they all went home, but Kurotsuchi went with her dad to his house.

It seemed that Kurotsuchi and Kitsuchi had another house. The girl only stayed with Onoki when her dad went on missions, but when her dad left she would go back to living with the old man.

After a little bit of walking she finally got to the roof of the house. She opened the door and was immediately hit with fresh air. She looked around and saw that someone else was on the roof along with her. She walked over to them and saw that it was Naruto.

"Hey, what are you doing out here? It's pretty late." Naruto asked her when she got close enough to hear him.

"I could ask you the same thing." Yugito asked in a playful tone. Naruto just smiled at her and looked up at the star filled sky. She sat next to him and they sat in silence for a while before he talked to her again.

"What's the matter? And don't say it's nothing, I know that something is bothering you." He told her in a worried tone. She could only sigh as he continued to look at her in question.

"I had a bad dream; it was that night where I killed that drunk person that attacked me." She told him, turning her head she saw he looked at her in worry.

"That isn't your fault Yugito-chan." He tried telling her. She just shook her head in the negative.

"It was my fault! I was the one who killed him and I always remember the look of horror on his face as he died." She cried. As the tears fell from her eyes, Yugito felt him bring her into a hug. She just cried a little harder into his chest as he continued to hold her, even as his shirt started to get wet.

They stayed in that position for a little while longer as Yugito cried. She soon stopped and wiped her eyes and she slightly laughed.

"Sorry, I got your shirt all wet because of me crying." She told him, tears still coming from her eyes. She felt him lightly grab her face and turn it towards him. He brought his hands up and started to clean up all of the extra tears that continued to come out.

"Pretty girls should cry like yourself Yugito; if you didn't protect yourself then you would have died. You have nothing to blame yourself got it?" Naruto told her. She just lightly smiled as she heard him comfort him. Yugito nodded her head before laying it back onto his shoulder.

"Naruto?" Yugito asked him softly. He then turned his head slightly towards her in acknowledgment to continue.

"How do you get rid of them? The memories I mean of the people you killed?" Yugito asked him. Naruto could only sigh and place his head on top of hers.

"You never really do forget the people I kill. If I think hard enough I can start seeing the faces of everyone that I have killed. The best thing I can tell you is to not think about it. It was in the past and certain things just needed to be lost with time." He told her.

Yugito continued to listen to him as he talked and nodded at his answer. They sat there for a while before Yugito started wondering why he was up on the roof in the first place.

"Why were you up here on the roof?" She asked him. He just shrugged his shoulders with a small smile on his face.

"Everyone once in a while I like to simply look at the moon, I was up here today because it was a full moon." He told her. Yugito then looked at the moon and did see that it was in fact a full moon. She felt him staring at her for a bit until he slightly started laughing at her.

"What?"

"You kind of looked like a cat as you stared at the moon and it was cute." He told her which led to him being hit in the arm. He just laughed a little bit more which caused her to get slightly flustered. He soon stopped much to her relief, but he was staring at her eyes which caused her to blush.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Yugito asked him and he smiled in return.

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful your eyes are?" He asked her. Yugito's blushed deepened when she heard him say that.

"No, I have never really liked my eyes. It has always been a mark for me as a Jinchuuriki." She told him honestly.

"Well in my opinion, anyone who thinks your eyes aren't great is stupid." Naruto said. The next thing he felt was his cheek being kissed by Yugito. He blushed as he felt Yugito laugh at him. Yugito's stomach had gotten some butterflies in her stomach when she heard him compliment her. The next thing she knew was her kissing his cheek, her heart beating fast in her chest.

"Thank you, you're the first person that has said my eyes were beautiful." She told him. She placed her head on his shoulder and the sleep was starting to catch up to her. Her eyes were starting to droop and her body started to mold with Naruto's.

Right before she fell asleep, Yugito's heart skipped a beat when she felt Naruto kiss her head.

"You're welcome Yugito-chan, and goodnight." He told her. Yugito soon fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Naruto continued to watch Yugito for a little bit as she slept on his shoulder. Much like the other girls, the fluttering feeling in his heart started to return and it felt weird. After he gave up once again on trying to figure out the feeling, Naruto picked up Yugito in a bridal carry.

The blonde girl seemed to enjoy it because she sighed in relaxation from the heat coming from his body. He slowly carried Yugito to her room quietly through the house. When he reached her room he carefully opened the door and walked over to the bed.

He placed her down and was about to leave when her hand grabbed his. "Stay please," Yugito asked him, her eyes barely staying open as she looked at him.

Naruto just smiled and nodded before getting into the bed. When he was fully laying down to her Yugito placed her head on his chest. She quickly fell back asleep with the heat that Naruto's body was producing.

Naruto could have sworn he heard her start slightly purring, but he couldn't tell. His eyes started to grow heavy much like Yugito's earlier. He simply pulled the girl closer to him, placed his head on top of hears and slept the night away.

* * *

**Ok then that's the seventh chapter of the story! I thought that I did pretty good, but it's all up to you guys if I did or not.**

**Next on the agenda we have the lemons poll. You guys voted and by a landslide lemons will be added later into the story. So rejoice in happiness! It will certainly be interesting writing one, but it should be fun.**

**With your guys help I also believe I know what to give Naruto and Kasumi for summons! Now I just need to think on how to write it.**

**Then to everyone else who left a review in general Thank You! I know it may not seem like it, but I really do read all of the reviews you guys and gals give me.**

**If you have any questions just PM me or put them in the reviews and I will try to reply as soon as possible.**

**(Also to the people who read Harry Potter fanfics can you help me real fast? If I do write a crossover would it be better to read the books than rely on the movies? Also can you guys send me any Harry/multi fics? The two girls that I want in it, if you do send me any is Fleur D. and Daphne G. I have started to love those two girls paired with Harry. Just PM me with a message Thank You!)**

**Again thank you guys for giving me all the support you have given me! Your all awesome! I will see you all again next month!**

**How did I do on this chapter? I love to hear you guys respond on how I did.**

**Review. Favorite. Follow. Moo.**


End file.
